the one with the cliché amusement park date
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Akashi—yang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tiga sosok yang baru saja berlari sprint melewati restoran tempat mereka berada—menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi dengan mata lebar. "Yang barusan itu.. Mibuchi..?" / established relationship!MayuAka. Birthday fic super telat untuk Akashi. (4/?)
1. the one where mayuzumi screws up

**the one with the cliché amusement park date** **© 100% cocoa**

 **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **no profit taken from this work**

 **timeline:** post-extra game (akashi kelas 2, mayuzumi maba)

 **warning:** mungkin ooc karena ini termasuk established relationship!mayuaka; karakterisasinya mayuzumi saya sesuain sama kondisi "pacaran" nya ini. sekali2 pengen liat mayuyu sayang akashi gapapa kan

 **a/n:** fanfic ini ditulis sejak desember tahun lalu, rencananya buat ultah akashi...terus gakelar diundur buat mayuaka day aja deh...terus ga kesampean juga

karena ini ditulis sebelum chapter terakhir extra game release, bokushi masih ada ya :")

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ingatan Mayuzumi akan Higuchi Shouta dari Rakuzan tidak seberapa banyak; satu angkatan, berambut hitam kelam, dan cukup populer di kalangan siswa perempuan—meski posisinya dalam tim hanyalah manajer dan bukan pemain.

Mayuzumi tidak ingat pernah mengobrol pemain akrab dengan pemuda itu selama tiga tahunnya bersekolah di Rakuzan, tapi saat ini Higuchi mengajaknya makan siang bersama di kantin fakultas tempatnya belajar. Layaknya teman lama yang hendak mengejar ketinggalan. Agak aneh sebenarnya—Mayuzumi bahkan baru tahu sekarang kalau mereka masuk universitas yang sama.

Yah, orang ini jauh lebih mudah diajak ngobrol daripada Mibuchi sih. Atau Nebuya. Atau Hayama.

"Hayama-kun cuma pengganggu, itu yang Miyaji-san bilang padaku... lucunya, mereka sama sekali tidak berhenti bertukar pesan," suara tawa Higuchi terdengar. Mayuzumi tersadar dari lamunannya, baru ingat kalau mereka sedang membicarakan _starter_ lama Rakuzan sejak tadi.

"Hee. Kau dekat dengan Miyaji yang dari Shuutoku itu."

"Itu karena semua anggota STRKY orangnya baik-baik, rasanya mudah untuk berteman dengan mereka.. ah, kecuali Imayoshi-san, agak sulit menghadapi orang semacam dia."

Ah, STRKY. Tim gabungan lima alumni SMA unggulan dalam dunia perbasketan yang pernah melawan tim Jabberwock dari Los Angeles dalam pertandingan _streetball_ beberapa bulan lalu. Mayuzumi sempat menontonnya di TV. Namun ia menolak keras untuk menyalakan TV pada minggu berikutnya—pertandingan Kiseki no Sedai versus Jabberwock disiarkan di mana-mana.

Ah bukan, bukan Kiseki no Sedai lagi... apa nama tim mereka? Fatal Swords?

Mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Mayuzumi berubah masam, "Hn. Menurutku juga sama.. Imayoshi orang aneh." Lagipula sebelum Higuchi, Imayoshi Shouichi mendatangi Mayuzumi terlebih dahulu—menawarkannya kesempatan untuk menjadi 'anggota kelima tim STRKY yang merangkap sebagai _phantom sixth-man_ yang merupakan perwakilan Rakuzan' yang Mayuzumi tolak mentah-mentah di detik itu juga.

"Haha! Orang jenius memang beda auranya ya," senyum Higuchi punya efek yang menyejukkan dan ekspresi wajahnya mudah dibaca. Mayuzumi rasa tidak buruk juga menjalin ulang pertemanan dengan orang ini. "Ngomong-ngomong orang jenius, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kapten Akashi? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

—tidak jadi.

 _Hah,_ Mayuzumi membatin, namun ternyata bibirnya mengucap keras-keras, "Hah."

"Eh," kini giliran Higuchi yang menatap bingung. "Salah ya? Aku berasumsi kalian... bersama."

"Ber.. bersama?" _Jaga bicaramu, Chihiro,_ Mayuzumi menegur dirinya secara mental. _Higuchi orang yang lumayan untuk dijadikan teman. Jangan rusak awal yang bagus ini dengan mulut jelekmu,_ "Kalau boleh tahu. Darimana... asumsimu itu berasal?"

Higuchi tersenyum malu-malu, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan mengetuk entah apa di layar alih-alih menjawab. Mayuzumi nyaris membelalakan mata—tidak mungkin kan Akashi dan Higuchi saling kirim-kiriman _email?_

"Ini foto lama sih," ibu jari Higuchi masih sibuk meng- _scroll_ sesuatu, "karena Akashi-kun juga tidak terlalu aktif di Instragram, tapi... Ah. Ketemu!"

Mayuzumi berusaha agar nada bicaranya terdengar biasa-biasa saja— _"Instragram?"_ —tapi gagal total.

Higuchi menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

Mayuzumi nyaris berteriak.

Sebuah foto. Langit malam yang mendominasi membuat foto tersebut lumayan gelap, namun sosok yang berdiri setengah memunggungi kamera itu terlihat jelas, memegang buku bersampul ungu di tangan kiri. Surai abu-abu yang sedikit menutupi wajah akibat posisi menunduk itu menambah kesan misterius si pemuda—namun sudut pengambilan foto dan pencahayaannya pas, tidak buruk sama sekali malah. Foto di- _upload_ sekitar dua bulan lalu, atau begitu keterangannya.

Pada bagian _caption_ tertulis:

[ 俺/僕のPhantom ]

Mayuzumi benar-benar berteriak.

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Itu—itu fotomu, kan, Mayuzumi?"

"Maksudku kenapa foto seperti itu ada di akun milik Akashi!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Bukannya kalian pacaran? Itu yang aku dengar dari Miyaji-san yang mendengarnya dari Takao—"

Mayuzumi tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai _Takao Kazunari_ tahu hubungan mereka berdua. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti," Higuchi melanjutkan sebelum Mayuzumi sempat menyela, "kenapa Akashi-kun menggunakan kanji boku _dan_ ore? Padahal cukup salah satu saja kan? Artinya sama-sama 'Phantom-ku'."

 _Itu—itu maksudnya secara literal,_ Phantom- _nya_ _ore dan_ Phantom- _nya boku_ —tapi yang benar saja kalau Mayuzumi akan mengatakan itu keras-keras. "Entahlah. Akashi juga orang aneh."

Kemudian setelah jeda beberapa saat, "Tolong jangan bahas foto laknat itu lagi." Mayuzumi ingin mati saja rasanya—kapan tepatnya Akashi mengambil foto menggelikan itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu.

"Hahaha! Mayuzumi agak pemalu ya," Higuchi tertawa dan mengambil ponselnya kembali sebelum Mayuzumi melemparnya ke kolam ikan dekat tempat mereka duduk. "Akashi-kun memang tidak terlalu aktif, tapi sekalinya meng- _upload_ foto baru pasti hasilnya sangat bagus. Dan karena dia cukup terkenal, _followers_ -nya juga banyak... Mayuzumi, kau lihat berapa ratus _love_ untuk fotomu ini? Bahkan ada yang berkomentar kalau kau sangat tampan—"

Mayuzumi harap ia salah dengar, _"Foto baru?_ Maksudmu orang itu menyebarkan foto _lain_ di akun media sosialnya?"

"…jangan-jangan Mayuzumi tidak punya akun Instragram?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang punya."

Higuchi tertawa garing.

Pemuda itu kembali menyerahkan ponselnya, menganjurkan Mayuzumi untuk _stalking._ "Setahuku itu makan kuota, Higuchi."

"Santai, santai. Kita kan teman."

 _Ugh,_ _teman._ Mayuzumi pasrah-pasrah saja pada akhirnya, membiarkan ibu jarinya menggeser dan mengetuk layar ponsel untuk melihat foto-foto yang Akashi publikasikan. Foto pemandangan, foto papan shogi dengan bidak-bidaknya yang tersebar, _selfie_ bersama Midorima yang bahkan tidak melihat ke kamera dan Takao yang tersenyum terlalu lebar—ini bisa jadi petunjuk kenapa seorang Takao Kazunari tahu akan hubungannya dengan Akashi—dan _selfie_ satu lagi bersama Mibuchi (yang entah kenapa terlihat cantik, mungkin pengaruh filter tidak natural). Ada foto punggung Akashi yang seperti sedang dalam proses men- _dribble_ bola, entah siapa yang memotretnya, dan foto-foto lain yang kebanyakan Akashi ambil bersama teman-temannya dari Teikou.

Salah satu foto terbaru menarik perhatian Mayuzumi—sesuatu yang ada biru mudanya. Mayuzumi mengetuk layar untuk memperbesar foto tersebut.

[ _—With Ichigou & Nigou._ ]

Kurang ajar.

Ibu jarinya terpeleset—mungkin karena tatapan kosong dua makhluk di foto itu—membuat Mayuzumi menekan layar tepat di satu titik khusus yang membuatnya mengaktifkan opsi _love_ secara tidak sengaja.

Kurang ajar.

"Higuchi," cicitnya dengan muka datar, "kepencet."

"Eeh."

Ketahuan _stalking._

Inilah mengapa Mayuzumi tidak suka Instragram.

"Sori. Tapi tenang saja, namanya juga Akashi; dia pasti tahu kalau aku yang melakukannya." Mayuzumi membalas tatapan kosong Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tetsuya si Anak Anjing dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah kosong, namun lebih berapi-api. "Hmph. Harusnya dia menulis 'bersama Phantom lamaku dan anjing bodohnya'." Kenapa juga senyum Akashi terlihat sangat bagus di foto ini? Sialan.

Higuchi kembali tertawa dan Mayuzumi mengembalikan ponselnya. Saat mantan manajer Rakuzan itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, Mayuzumi hanya menjawab seadanya, "Mungkin. Entahlah. Tapi jangan sebut pacaran... geli mendengarnya."

"Lalu kalian berdua itu apa?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab.

 **-x-**

Pembicaraan ringan tentang topik lain mengalir dengan mudah setelahnya. Makan siang sudah selesai sejak lama, namun baik Mayuzumi dan Higuchi belum berniat untuk beranjak dari meja.

Suasana kantin terbilang cukup sepi sekarang, mungkin karena memang sedang jam-jam berlangsungnya kuliah. Kelas Mayuzumi kebetulan ditiadakan hari ini, begitu juga dengan Higuchi. Yang membedakan adalah Higuchi berasal dari fakultas lain—hanya mampir ke kantin fakultas Mayuzumi untuk menunggu kekasihnya selesai kelas.

"…oh iya. Maaf sempat membuat suasana agak canggung tadi. Maksudku—karena membicarakan aku dan Akashi. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu," _karena aku sendiri tidak punya jawaban._

"Tidak apa-apa!" Higuchi membalas santai. "Aku juga punya pacar. Aku mengerti keadaanmu kok, sungguh."

Segalanya menjadi _jauh_ lebih rumit bila melibatkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tapi Mayuzumi hanya membalas, "Pacarmu kan perempuan."

"Apa bedanya? Oh, dan mantan pacarku sewaktu di Rakuzan dulu laki-laki lho, Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi menganga.

Higuchi tertawa. Mayuzumi tertawa kecil menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian, "Serius? …aku tidak pernah tahu. Dan, kita juga tidak pernah dekat sih."

"Itu karena kalian semua siswa Rakuzan terlalu fokus pada basket."

"Aku tidak."

" _Kau_ juga termasuk, Tuan Phantom."

"Bah. Akashi yang memaksaku. Karena itu selepas lulus dari Rakuzan, rasanya lega sekali."

Higuchi tersenyum lagi. "Oke.. dari apa yang kutangkap, kau dan Kapten semacam-pacaran-tapi-bukan-pacaran. Mau cerita sedikit tentang itu?"

Mayuzumi mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Ia paling tidak nyaman kalau membicarakan diri sendiri dengan orang lain seperti ini. "...entah kapan tepatnya kami jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus, hanya semacam... kesepakatan dalam diam? Aku orang yang cuek, sama sekali tidak romantis, dan Akashi juga kelewat dewasa untuk hal-hal juvenil semacam pacaran. Tapi kami sepakat kalau apa pun di antara kita ini—rasanya kurang cocok jika dibilang sekedar pertemanan."

Giliran Higuchi yang menganga. Mayuzumi membuang muka saat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "W-wow. Mayuzumi, kau... dewasa sekali. Kau dan Akashi-kun pasti pasangan paling keren yang pernah kutemui."

"Berisik." Ugh. Mayuzumi bisa mendengar Akashi tertawa mengejek di kepalanya.

"Tapi kalian nyaman dengan begitu saja kan? Aku rasa itu tak jadi masalah."

"Yah, kadang-kadang..."

Higuchi menatap bingung. Mayuzumi mengelak dengan mulusnya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Tidak tidak, kau terdengar seperti terbebani sesuatu barusan. Dan kau terdengar _jujur,"_ Mayuzumi mengernyitkan alis. Higuchi kembali melanjutkan, "Sesuatu mengganggumu."

Mayuzumi memilih untuk tidak menjawab lagi. Higuchi masih memperhatikannya, tangan mengepal di dagu, ekspresi yang sulit diartikan terpasang di wajah. Meski matanya menatap lurus Mayuzumi, pikirannya terlihat jelas sedang berada di tempat lain.

Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya setelah satu menit, "Kau merasa terganggu dengan foto-foto di akun Instragram Akashi-kun."

Orang ini mengerikan.

"Kau ini apa? Akashi kedua? Punya kemampuan membaca pikiran!?"

Higuchi lagi-lagi tergelak, "Pelatih Shirogane pernah bilang kemampuan analisisku baik. Yah, tidak sebaik Akashi-kun, tapi asal kau tahu posisi Manajer Tim Basket Rakuzan itu tidak asal pilih." Kemudian ia tersenyum canggung, "Tapi benar ya? Ini karena foto-foto itu.."

Mayuzumi melempar pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia baru _benar-benar_ mengenal Higuchi Shouta dalam satu jam terakhir, rasanya tidak benar kalau Mayuzumi membuka diri sampai sebegitunya pada orang asing...

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku tidak suka." ...terlanjur.

Suaranya sendiri mengutuk dalam hati, _untuk apa minta maaf karena sudah membuat suasana jadi canggung kalau kau akan_ _membuat suasana jadi canggung_ lagi _setelahnya!?_

"Ma.. Mayuzumi. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita," suara Higuchi kembali menyadarkannya. "Tapi kalau kau mau aku bersedia mendengarkan."

Ini sudah masuk minggu pertama musim dingin. _Mood_ Mayuzumi selalu lebih buruk jika musim dingin tiba; dia tidak suka suhu rendah dan pakaian tebal yang dikenakan berlapis-lapis untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk. Mungkin karena Mayuzumi lahir pada musim semi yang kental dengan udara hangat dan aroma bunga sakura bermekaran dan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan...

...yang benar saja. Mayuzumi _jauh_ lebih suka suhu rendah musim dingin daripada udara hangat musim semi. Matahari yang bersinar cerah saja membuatnya kesal. Musim dingin tidak salah apa-apa, _mood_ Mayuzumi menjadi kacau karena sekarang sudah masuk bulan _Desember._

(Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada bulan Desember? Hari Natal? Coba tebak lagi.)

Dan _mood_ Mayuzumi yang kacau sekarang, adalah yang menyebabkannya membuka mulut dan meracau dengan suara datar tanpa pikir panjang, "Terganggu. Foto-foto itu hampir semuanya Akashi ambil bersama bocah-bocah Teikou, dan sejujurnya sejak awal aku tidak suka mereka—Kiseki no Sedai, _phantom sixth-man_ yang lama, manajer perempuan itu—semua sama saja. Mereka tidak salah, tidak pernah mencari masalah denganku, bahkan tidak mengenalku tapi entah kenapa aku... tidak suka. Benar-benar murni tidak suka. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Akashi menyebarkan foto-fotonya seperti itu tadi, jadi kalau kau tanya apa aku merasa terganggu; ya, aku sangat terganggu."

Jeda sebentar.

"Wow. Yang barusan itu terdengar brengsek dan posesif sekali," Mayuzumi mendengus, "aku sudah lama memendam itu soalnya. Maaf kau harus mendengarnya Higuchi."

Higuchi sempat tertegun sebelum menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh! M-Mayuzumi orang yang sangat tertutup kan? Menurutku bagus untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sekali-sekali."

"Hn," mungkin itu ada benarnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Yakin masih mau jadi temanku."

"...Mayuzumi, aku berusaha baik lho, kenapa kau menanggapiku sedingin itu..."

Ujung bibir Mayuzumi tertarik ke atas sedikit. Sedikit, tapi Higuchi melihatnya, dan membalas dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menyeruput tehnya yang sudah agak dingin kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Masa bodoh dengan membuka diri terlalu banyak, "Aku hanya... aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Tidak ada komitmen, tidak ada tuntutan, tapi aku dan Akashi sama-sama _tahu._ Sangat nyaman, kalau kau ingin aku jujur."

"Tapi terkadang aku lupa kalau di luar sana—Akashi punya _banyak_ orang yang ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Si bodoh itu sendiri pasti tidak sadar, tapi memang ada banyak orang yang ingin membahagiakannya."

Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Konyol memang, tapi kupikir... mungkin tidak buruk juga. Membuat Akashi senang, maksudku. Seberapa tidak pedulinya aku, pemikiran seperti itu selalu terbayang sesekali. Jadi alasan di balik senyumnya Akashi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mewujudkannya, dibandingkan dengan teman-teman Teikou-nya itu—"

Dahi Mayuzumi berkerut saat melihat keadaan lawan bicaranya, "...aku akan berhenti sampai situ, karena wajahmu jadi aneh."

"Maaf!"

"Higuchi. Kenapa wajahmu merah."

"Karena—karena kau terdengar tulus sekali! Ingin membuat Akashi-kun bahagia tapi tidak tahu caranya..!"

" _Oi."_

"Ini.. ini berita baru buatku. Mayuzumi, ternyata selama ini kau orang yang seperti ini..."

"Berisik! Bukannya kau tipe yang keren dan pendiam? Sialan, ini terakhir kalinya aku membuka diri pada orang lain..."

"Mayuzumi sendiri orang yang apatis dan cuek kan!? Tapi kata-katamu barusan sangat.. sangat..."

Mayuzumi yakin semburat merah pada wajah _nya_ sendiri sudah menjalar sampai telinga, "Diam. _Diam,_ astaga, pertemanan kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Senang mengobrol denganmu."

"Kejam sekali—!"

 **-x-**

Itu seminggu yang lalu.

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK._

Sekarang, Mayuzumi menyesal— _benar-benar menyesal—_ sudah terbawa suasana dan membuka diri pada Higuchi Shouta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia kenal.

 _Jalan keluar. Lewat mana jalan keluarnya!?_

Pintu kayu yang tidak berdosa terus-menerus diketuk dengan brutal.

 _Tidak ada waktu lagi—aku harus segera kabur!_

"Mayuzumi-san buka pintunya! _Mou,_ kami sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto tahu!"

"Mayuzumi-san, Mayuzumi-san! Aku kangen, kangen sekali, aku tahu kau di dalam! Ayo ayo buka pintunya~ Reo-nee sampai cemberut jelek sekali nih~"

"Mayuzumi, aku bawa kusaya botolan untuk oleh-oleh! Meskipun tinggal setengah sih. Aku mendadak lapar di tengah jalan, hahaha—" suara sendawa.

 _"Jorok Eikichiii!"_

"Ei-chan bodoh, itu kan makanan favorit Mayuzumi-san, kenapa kau habiskaaan!"

Tangan Mayuzumi semakin gatal ingin mencakar wajahnya sendiri. Ia mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Higuchi yang isinya 'aku membencimu', dan tidak sampai satu menit ia mendapatkan balasan 'Sudah datang ya? Mereka orang-orang baik, aku yakin mereka bisa membantumu'.

 _Membantu apanya!?_

Mayuzumi melirik jendela yang terbuka. Kamar apartemennya di lantai dua. Kalau ia bisa mencari pijakan yang tepat agar bisa turun dengan hati-hati, mungkin dia bisa kabur dan mengirim pesan ke Mibuchi kalau dia sedang di luar kota sampai besok lusa. Atau minggu depan. Atau bulan depan—

Suara pintu yang diketuk tanpa ampun kembali terdengar.

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK._

"Mayuzumi-san cepat buka pintunya atau aku akan menyuruh Kotaro masuk lewat jendela belakang!"

"Eeh tapi nanti aku terlihat seperti maling Reo-nee,"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain!" Suara sendawa lagi, _"EIKICHI!_ Ikan yang kau makan itu baunya menjijikan–"

Dosaku sebesar apa, Kamisama?

 _BRAK._

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Suara ketukan bertubi-tubi yang daritadi berlangsung berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Buat keributan sekali lagi," netra abu-abu berkilat mematikan, "dan aku akan benar-benar _membunuh_ kalian."

"..."

"..."

"...MAYUZUMI-SAN AKU KANGEN!"

Mayuzumi sangat _benci_ hidupnya.

 **-x-**

"Seharusnya kau beres-beres rumah begitu tahu akan kedatangan tamu."

"Aku bahkan _tidak tahu_ akan kedatangan tamu."

Mayuzumi menatap tajam tiga pengganggu tak diundang yang menjajah ruang tengah tempatnya menonton TV beberapa menit lalu. Ketiga penyandang nama Uncrowned Kings itu berkumpul di satu sisi meja kotatsu yang Mayuzumi sengaja tidak nyalakan penghangatnya, karena hawa dingin sekarang belum seberapa. Tidak rela juga menyalakan penghangat untuk makhluk-makhluk ini—listrik untuk kotatsu kan mahal.

Nebuya dan Mibuchi duduk mengapit Hayama yang kelihatan sekali sedang berusaha bersikap tenang seperti kucing hiperaktif. Bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari kantung plastik di atas meja dibiarkan—Mayuzumi memang suka kusaya, tapi ogah kalau kalau itu bekas jamahan tangan-tangan kotor Nebuya. Dan Mibuchi mungkin tidak akan segan-segan menampar kalau Mayuzumi memakan ikan bau busuk favoritnya itu di tempat.

Seperti merasa dipanggil suara Mayuzumi yang bermonolog dalam hati, Mibuchi berdehem sekali dan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, "Kami datang karena diberi amanah oleh teman lama."

Hayama, si idiot hiperaktif Hayama, menggebrak meja kotatsu dan menghancurkan atmosfir dramatis yang sudah Mibuchi bangun sambil setengah berteriak, "Kami dengar dari Higussan kalau kau dan Akashi ada masalah! Jadi kami langsung pesan tiket kereta super cepat dan melesat ke Tokyo!"

"Kotaro kau merusak momenku!"

"Tidak," Mayuzumi sengaja meninggikan suaranya. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah, kalian cuma buang-buang waktu, karena itu segera angkat kaki dari sini dan kembalilah ke Kyoto."

 _BRAK._ Kali ini Nebuya yang menggebrak meja, "Kau tega, Mayuzumi! Aku bahkan membelikanmu kusaya bau itu."

"Buatmu saja."

"Mohon kerjasama darimu, Mayuzumi-san," Mibuchi kembali mengambil kendali, dan untungnya tidak menyambung kegiatan gebrak-menggebrak meja barusan. "Kami di sini untuk membantu! Higuchi-san sampai repot-repot menghubungi kami karena mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan pemuda tampan sepertinya!"

"Higuchi _berlebihan._ Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan padamu, tapi aku yakin itu omong kosong."

Hayama menjentikkan jari, merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel dan mencari sesuatu di sana. Mayuzumi memicingkan mata saat melihat gigi taring mantan kouhai-nya itu mengintip dari balik mulut, merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku kutip langsung dari _email_ Higussan— _Mayuzumi bahkan bilang: seberapa tidak pedulinya aku, pemikiran seperti itu selalu terbayang sesekali, jadi alasan di balik senyumnya Akashi, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mewujudkanny-"_

Mayuzumi menyambar ponselnya namun Hayama bergerak lebih cepat. "Kemarikan! Higuchi sialan itu-!"

"Itu serius Mayuzumi-san yang bilang begitu kan? Kan? Kan? Aku sampai kaget, Reo-nee juga hampir menitikkan air mata lho saat membacanya!"

"Diam kau!" _Mati. Mati! Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya!?_

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu Mayuzumi-san selama ini memendam keinginan seperti itu! Ingin jadi alasan dibalik senyumnya Sei-chan—KYAAAAAAAAA!"

 _SIAL SIAL SIAL_ —"Berisik Mibuchi!"

"Mayuzumi-san malu, bahahahahaha! Wajahnya merah, wajahnya merah! Tenang saja Mayuzumi-san, rahasiamu aman pada kami kok! Akashi bahkan tidak tahu kami bertiga di Tokyo sekarang~!"

"Kau ini-"

"Oi Mayuzumi-"

 _"Apa lagi!?"_

Nebuya tersentak mundur saat Mayuzumi menyahut dengan tidak santainya. "Uh, toilet. Toiletnya dimana? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan kusaya. Perutku memberontak."

"..."

Mibuchi, si ratu drama sialan Mibuchi, terkesiap kaget dan cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya dengan ekspresi horor, "Kalau kau sampai _buang gas_ di ruangan ini—"

"Makanya aku langsung menanyakan toilet!"

"Yang itu," Mayuzumi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Berdoa agar kegilaan ini cepat berakhir dan agar tidak ketularan gila. "Yang di ujung paling kanan. Kunci pintunya rapat-rapat."

"Ou!" Nebuya pun berlalu.

Hayama terlihat sekali ingin tertawa lepas, namun wajahnya lebih seperti mengantisipasi gas beracun yang akan tercium tiba-tiba, "Itu karena kau seenaknya makan oleh-oleh untuk orang lain! Mayuzumi-san mengutukmu, Ei-chan, aku harap kau pingsan karena bau kentutmu sendiri."

Nebuya menyahut dari dalam toilet, "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku selemah itu."

"Apa kalian dua idiot tidak bisa membicarakan hal yang lebih penting!? Kenapa juga makanan favorit Mayuzumi-san harus kusaya sih? Baunya lebih parah dari bau mulut Eikichi yang baru bangun tidur! Seharusnya kita membeli kue senbei saja untuk oleh-oleh.."

Mayuzumi, terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi Mibuchi yang mengomel dan Hayama yang masih saling mengejek dengan Nebuya yang sibuk di toilet, mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim surel singkat pada pihak yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua kegilaan ini sekali lagi.

 _'Aku benar-benar membencimu, Higuchi.'_

 **-x-**

"Serius. Tujuan kalian ke sini itu apa."

"Untuk menghilangkan _insecurity_ -nya Mayuzumi-san tentang 'ingin membuat Sei-chan bahagia tapi tidak tahu caranya' itu, tentu saja."

"..." Kurang ajar.

"Betul, betul!" Hayama menimpali dengan antusias. "Aku, Reo-nee dan Ei-chan sampai kepikiran di sekolah lho! Kami memikirkan baaanyak hal yang Mayuzumi-san bisa lakukan untuk membuat Kapten bahagia! Tapi yaah lumayan sulit sih~ Mayuzumi-san kan karakternya seperti itu."

"Maksudmu apa hah," kemudian raut wajah datar itu berubah tersinggung, "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak perlu _bantuan_ _kalian_ untuk hal semacam itu. Aku ya aku. Akan kulakukan dengan caraku sendiri."

 _"No!"_ Mibuchi menggoyangkan telunjuknya, _"No no no._ Kalau kau mau membahagiakan Sei-chanku kau harus melakukannya dengan benar. Caramu itu pasti membosankan, Mayuzumi-san, tolong jangan dimasukkan ke hati."

"Oh ya? Yang _pacaran_ dengan Akashi itu aku dan bukan kau, Mibuchi," balas Mayuzumi sarkastik. "Dan setahuku Akashi tidak pernah protes apa-apa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Itu karena Sei-chanku sayang terlalu pengertian dengan antisosial sepertimu! Kalian itu pacaran jarak jauh—kapan terakhir kalinya kalian pergi kencan dengan benar? Dan aku yakin kau itu tipe yang sudah puas hanya dengan _email_ dan tidak pernah menghubungi Sei-chan lewat Skype!"

Mayuzumi membuang muka. Mibuchi memekik horor, _"Tuh kan!"_

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Reo. Demi Tuhan, telingaku sakit mendengar lengkinganmu," Nebuya yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet menyahut, kelingkingnya sibuk mengorek telinga. "Kami sudah menyusun rencana hebat! Itu intinya. Akashi ulang tahun sebentar lagi, kau tahu itu kan?"

Nah.

 _Mood_ Mayuzumi yang kacau karena sekarang sudah masuk bulan Desember adalah karena pada bulan Desember ... (Isilah titik-titik tersebut dengan jawaban yang tepat.)

Apartemen Mayuzumi hening sejenak.

Hayama mulai terlihat cemas, salah mengartikan tingkah mantan seniornya yang tidak merespon apa-apa, "Nee nee, Mayuzumi-san. Jangan bilang kau lupa sebentar lagi Akashi ulang tahun..?"

"Aku tahu!" Hardik Mayuzumi kesal.

Ulang tahun bukanlah yang penting, atau begitu pendapat pribadi Mayuzumi. Namun bila mengingat bagaimana Desember tahun lalu Akashi menyibukkan diri dengan latihan dan hanya memikirkan _menang menang dan menang_ yang menggerogoti otaknya seperti racun, mengerahkan segalanya untuk menang karena menang itu sama dengan _bernafas,_ "Tapi—"

(—tapi masih belum cukup, pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 106-105, Seirin keluar sebagai pemenang Winter Cup dan Rakuzan membawa pulang piala juara kedua, membawa kekalahan, Rakuzan kalah pada tahun terakhir Mayuzumi bermain sebagai anggota namun ini lebih tidak adil bagi Akashi karena _Akashi seharusnya selalu menang—)_

"—Tapi.. apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk orang yang punya segalanya?"

Hening lagi.

 _(Mayuzumi orang yang sangat tertutup kan? Menurutku bagus untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sekali-sekali.)_

...sialan kau, Higuchi.

Mayuzumi menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka di atas meja, "Kebanyakan orang beranggapan kalau ulang tahun itu hal yang spesial. Mungkin Akashi juga sama. Mungkin Akashi menganggapnya tidak." Tangannya kini dikepal erat-erat, "Tapi apa pun pendapatnya, Akashi punya segalanya. Hadiah seperti apa pun pasti percuma—tidak ada artinya. Kalian mungkin menilaiku cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi pada kenyataannya aku juga memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti ini."

 _Ulang tahun, ya.._

Sebenarnya, kalau bisa Mayuzumi ingin memberikan sesuatu yang cukup berkesan—bukan sesuatu yang mahal, bukan sesuatu yang klise. Hanya sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat membuat Akashi menyunggingkan senyum... Ya, itu dia; Akashi dan Mayuzumi itu orangnya sama-sama pelit senyum, dia ingin membuat Akashi paling tidak menyunggingkan senyum kecil setiap mengingat hari kelahirannya, mungkin.

 _...peduli dengan orang lain itu benar-benar merepotkan._

"Lupakan. Yang jelas apa pun yang kalian rencanakan dan kedatangan kalian ke sini itu sia-sia. Masalah ulang tahun Akashi akan kupikirkan sendiri."

"..."

"..."

"...Kotaro, Eikichi," suara Mibuchi memecah keheningan. "Keadaannya rupanya parah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka _insecurity_ -nya Mayuzumi-san sudah sampai sejauh ini."

Tunggu.

 _Apa-apaan—_

"Mayuzumi-san payah! Payaaaah!"

"Oi-"

Suara gebrakan meja memotong kata-katanya, "Aku tidak percaya kau bilang begitu! Kau ini laki-laki, kan!? Laki-laki! ! Apanya yang laki-laki kalau mundur sebelum mencoba!"

"Tolong pelankan suaramu. Dan _jangan_ ceramahi aku tentang menjadi laki-laki sambil memamerkan otot-ototmu itu—"

"Kau ini LAKI-LAKI kan! !" ...muncrat, Nebuya, Demi Tuhan—

"Aku benar-benar kecewa, Mayuzumi-san," kali ini Mibuchi yang menimpali, menggelengkan kepala seperti ibu mertua yang... yah, kecewa. "Kupikir kau lebih percaya diri dari itu. Tapi aku kurang lebih mengerti, perasaan ragu dan kecemasan itu semua pasti karena kau memang benar-benar tulus menyayangi Sei-chan... Melihat matamu yang biasanya kosong seperti ikan mati menjadi frustasi seperti ini menyegarkan juga rasanya."

Yang benar saja—"Berisik, Mibuchi! Jangan bicara macam-macam denganku!"

"Perasaan cemasnya Higussan ternyata karena ini ya!? Baguslah kita datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo seperti ini~!"

"Yosh! Meski mengecewakan, kau tetap teman kami, Mayuzumi," yang dipanggil namanya memutar bola mata, "dan seperti yang kubilang tadi kami sudah menyusun rencana! Reo, kau sudah memutuskan lokasinya kan?"

"Aku belum sempat memesan tiket untuk tanggal 20 nanti, tapi kurasa lebih baik serahkan saja pada Mayuzumi-san," Mibuchi mengangguk mantap. "Kita tidak bisa bolak-balik dari Kyoto ke sini terlalu sering, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk menyiapkan sisanya."

Hah. Tiket. Tiket apa? "Oi, aku sudah bilang kan!? Apa pun rencana kalian, aku tidak ikut. Jangan ajak aku kalau mau mengadakan kejutan."

"Apa!? Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu dan Sei-chan tahu—"

"Mayuzumi-san, Mayuzumi-san!" Hayama tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya, tersenyum makin lebar melihat Mayuzumi yang tersentak mundur karena ruang personalnya dijajah sembarangan, "Apa kau tahu—Akashi punya masa kecil yang saaama sekali tidak menyenangkan karena selalu dituntut jadi sempurna dan harus belajar ini dan itu, kau tahu kan? Kau lihat seperti apa dia sekarang, kelewat dewasa dan membosankan, tapi terlalu sempurna di saat yang bersamaan kan!?"

" _Mundur._ Langsung ke intinya saja."

Hayama memajukan wajahnya lagi. Mayuzumi tersentak mundur lagi. "Sudah jelas kan!? Dibalik sosok Kapten yang absolut itu, pasti ada sisi kekanak-kanakkannya—sisi anak-anak yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya ke siapa pun! Karena itu di hari ulang tahun Kapten Akashi nanti, kau akan mengajaknya kencan ke taman hiburan!"

"..."

Mayuzumi tidak mau terdengar seperti kaset rusak, tapi sekali lagi: dia benar-benar _benci_ hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:** HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY akashi  & **kichiroo**! XD ini semacem belated bday gift untuk kalian berdua huehehe... dan **afuroz** katanya kangen berat sama mayuaka ya? :'D

ini baru prolog/pembuka... HAHAHA gaada akashi nya. kasian deh yg nungguin akashi *ditabok*

fic mayuaka dufan AU ini (yes ini beneran judul file saya dilaptop) rencananya bakal langsung tamat chapter depan. masih ada yang demen mayuaka kan? kan? kan? semoga shipper mayuaka belum minggat semua...

sampai ketemu di chapter depan! mohon doa biar koko ga wb ya :'3


	2. the one where akashi is a spoiled brat

_**Maji Burger, beberapa hari sebelumnya...**_

"... _un,_ baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada yang lain."

"Ya, terima kasih juga karena sudah menghubungiku sebelumnya, aku harap kalian bersenang-se—"

"..."

"Tetsu," Aomine berhenti menyeruput _cola_ -nya begitu menyadari wajah tertegun pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja. "Itu siapa? Sampai bengong seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut—panggilannya terputus tiba-tiba." Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, kembali dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi seperti biasa, "Yang barusan itu Mayuzumi-san."

"Maksudmu _diputus_ tiba-tiba?" Sahut Kagami di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah _burger_ di samping Kuroko. "Tunggu, dimana aku pernah mendengar nama 'Mayuzumi'..."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, _phantom sixth-man_ Rakuzan yang pernah bertanding melawan kita tahun lalu. Tolong jangan bicara sebelum selesai mengunyah, Kagami-kun."

"Oh.." Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Senpai kelas tiga yang Midorima bilang pacaran dengan Akashi. Yah, lebih tepatnya mantan senpai sih."

"Serius!?"

Aomine tidak menggubris Kagami sama sekali, "Kenapa dia meneleponmu, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dia... bilang untuk membatalkan kejutan apa pun yang kita rencanakan untuk Akashi-kun, karena Akashi-kun akan bersamanya seharian tanggal 20 nanti."

Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama mendelik tajam, _"Apa!?"_

"Tapi tanggal 20 kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi!"

"Sepertinya Mayuzumi-san sudah punya rencana sendiri," lanjut Kuroko kalem. "Kita bisa mengadakan kejutan di lain hari saja. Atau begitu katanya."

"Tapi—kau tahu seberapa antusiasnya _Momoi_ untuk ulang tahun Akashi nanti kan? Tatsuya bahkan menyempatkan diri mengajarinya membuat kue tart dengan penuh kesabaran... meski sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan, tapi tetap saja!"

"Kesampingkan dulu Satsuki—kau tahu berapa jam _Kise_ mengajakku berputar-putar keliling _shopping centre_ hanya untuk mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk Akashi minggu lalu? Tujuh jam! _Tujuh jam_ bersama si cerewet itu—"

"Memang ini mendadak, Momoi-san dan Kise-kun juga pasti kecewa," sela Kuroko dengan halus saat dua rekannya menjadi semakin berapi-api. "Tapi kita juga harus menghargai keputusan Mayuzumi-san. Dan aku yakin Mibuchi-san juga sudah mengetahui hal ini, jadi tak apa."

"Aaah payah.. Murasakibara dan Midorima pasti kecewa. Mereka berlagak seolah tidak peduli, padahal kenyataannya mereka yang paling bersemangat." Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk Majiba, melanjutkan, "Aku papasan dengan Takao kemarin. Katanya 'Shin-chan akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali berburu _lucky item_ langka untuk Sagitarius lho!'. _Bah._ "

Kagami ikut menimpali, "Tatsuya juga cerita padaku—katanya 'Atsushi lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu fokus menyempurnakan _homemade cupcake_ untuk Akashi-kun... Aku iri sekali!' Begitu katanya."

Kuroko tidak merespon. Saat Aomine menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu membelalakan mata. "Oi, Tetsu, kenapa kau malah tersenyum sih!? Kita sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari dan tiba-tiba dibatalkan secara sepihak, setidaknya cemberutlah sedikit!"

Kagami malah bergidik ngeri, "Kuroko, kau... tidak marah kan? Seram kalau memikirkan kau sebegitu tidak terimanya dengan Mayuzumi… sampai tersenyum jahat begitu..."

Senyum kecil bak malaikat—atau begitu akunya—yang terulas di bibir Kuroko hilang dalam sekejap. "Kagami-kun tidak sopan. Senyumku tulus, asal kau tahu saja. Dan Aomine-kun, rencana kita tidak batal, hanya pindah hari saja." _SLLLRRRP._ Minuman favorit diseruput sekali lagi, "Aku hanya… senang mendengarnya. Orang seperti Mayuzumi-san juga sampai menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Akashi-kun.. Akashi-kun juga pasti senang, aku yakin itu."

"Err entahlah, Tetsu, tidak ada yang bilang kalau Mayuzumi menyiapkan pesta kejutan seperti kita kan?" Aomine menghembuskan nafas panjang. Temannya yang satu ini terlalu optimis. "Orang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang mau repot-repot merayakan ulang tahun orang lain. Dia hanya bilang kalau Akashi akan bersamanya seharian... mungkin maksudnya mereka akan bercinta seharian penuh atau semacamnya, bisa saja kan."

Kagami tersedak, menyemburkan _cola_ yang sedang diminumnya tepat ke wajah si pembicara. "A-AHOMINE! Mulutmu itu benar-benar—!"

" _GEH_ —KURANG AJAR BAKAGAMI! Dasar jorok, wajahku basah semua—"

Kuroko memicingkan matanya dengan dingin, "Aomine-kun pantas mendapatkannya."

"Diam kau Tetsu! Kemarikan tisunya—"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **the one with the cliché amusement park date** **© 100% cocoa**

 **k** **uroko no** **b** **asuke ©** **f** **ujimaki** **t** **adatoshi**

 **no profit taken from this work**

 **timeline:** post-extra game (akashi kelas 2, mayuzumi maba)

 **warning:** mungkin ooc karena ini termasuk established relationship!mayuaka, timeskips, referensi kenototo (light novelnya mayuyu) bertebaran, oreshi agak tercemar bokushi, etc

 **catatan:**

 **1) baju yang dipakai mayuaka pergi** bisa diliat di cover fic ini; diambil dari official art winterfes-nya akashi dan official art kagefes-nya mayuyu. (bajunya mayuyu simpel tapi oke banget, lovelove dah /digibeng)

 **2) ringo** (rambut pink) & **sasha** (rambut merah): search di google gambar "Tokeijikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto"

 **a/n:** yaampun yang demen mayuaka ternyata masih ada aaaaaAAAA SENENG BANGET *dibuang* iya kazu-san iya, ini akashi nya banyak banget kok kazu-san tenang aja oke *dibuang lagi*

sekali lagi hbd chiroo! ! ! ({})

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **20 Desember, di dalam Yamanote Line...**_

"Oi,"

Akashi mendongakkan kepala.

Sejak menunggu di peron sampai masuk kereta keduanya terpaku dalam diam—hening di antara mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah jadi masalah; baik Mayuzumi maupun Akashi memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Namun Akashi yang diam memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sejak lima menit terakhir dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan apa maunya, kurang lebih membuat Mayuzumi merasa tidak nyaman.

Akashi bergeming. Tingginya memang sudah bertambah sekarang, namun dalam posisi duduk berdampingan seperti ini saja ia masih tidak lebih tinggi dari Mayuzumi. "Apa?"

"Kau yang apa," balas Mayuzumi, tatapan kosongnya berubah curiga. "Sejak awal masuk kereta sampai sekarang melihatku terus-terusan. Kau tahu kan itu tidak sopan."

"Ah, maaf," balas Akashi ringan: tidak menyesal sama sekali. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya jaket _baseball."_

 _...hah?_

Mayuzumi mengernyitkan alisnya. Sial, ini ulah Mibuchi yang ngotot menentukan pakaiannya hari ini. Lihat apa akibatnya sekarang, Akashi melihatnya seperti orang aneh. "Jaket ini?"

"Ya, hanya tidak biasa melihatnya. Dan..."

' _Dan'? Masih ada lagi!? Sialan kau, Mibuchi_ —"Aku baru sadar kalau kakimu kurus sekali."

Mayuzumi kira ia salah dengar. "...hah?"

"Kakimu," Akashi mengangguk mantap. "Celana itu membuat kakimu terlihat kurus. Ketat sekali. Tidak buruk," netra merah kembali melirik ke bawah, "tidak buruk sama sekali."

...

 _Astaga._

Mayuzumi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Yang barusan itu... kau memujiku,"

Pandangan Akashi beralih ke wajahnya. "Mungkin. Entahlah. Sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir bertemu, Mayuzumi, lalu tiba-tiba kau mengajakku pergi entah kemana dan muncul berpakaian keren seperti ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat sepuasnya."

Mayuzumi tersedak angin tiba-tiba. Di dalam kereta bahkan tidak ada angin. Akashi tersenyum—senyum palsu yang sangat dibuat-buat, dasar sok imut—kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kereta pagi ini belum terlalu padat penumpang, sekalipun ini hari Minggu. "Kesampingkan jaket dan celana ketatmu itu. Kemana tepatnya kita akan pergi hari ini, Mayuzumi?"

Yang ditanya membenahi posisi duduknya— _oke, penemuan baru: Akashi suka melihat kaki jenjangku ini dibalut celana panjang ketat._ Thanks _Mibuchi_ —dan berusaha memasang wajah datar lagi. "Ke Chiba."

"Hmm? Biasanya kencan kita tidak pernah sejauh itu." Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa karena ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Diamlah Akashi."

"Tidak sopan." Ponsel di kantung celana bergetar dua kali. Perhatian Akashi teralihkan oleh surel yang baru saja diterimanya, "Ah, dari Midorima. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun..." Kedua matanya mengerjap, "Mayuzumi, zodiakmu Pisces kan?"

"Tidak usah bertanya kalau sudah tahu."

"Midorima bilang Sagitarius harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap Pisces hari ini. Kebetulan sekali."

Mayuzumi merasakan sebelah matanya berkedut kesal. Apa-apaan si rambut rumput itu? "Ya sudah, minta saran benda keberuntungan Sagitarius sana."

"Hmm. Boleh juga." Akashi mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat, mengabaikan protes 'yang barusan itu sarkasme Akashi, astaga', dan tidak sampai satu menit balasan langsung didapatkannya, "Katanya warna keberuntunganku hari ini hijau."

 _Mencurigakan sekali,_ "Sayang sekali rambutku bukan warna rumput."

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya. Mayuzumi melakukan hal yang sama.

Ponsel lagi-lagi bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kali ini ponsel milik Mayuzumi.

[ _Sun, 09:13 AM_

 _From: Pengganggu #1_

 _Subject: OTW~_

 _Menuju lokasi! Penyamaran sudah dilakukan, jadi jangan takut,_ _Sei-chan_ _tidak akan mengenali kami kok._ _Fotokan_ _Sei-chan_ _diam-diam untukku dong, Mayuzumi-san? Aku butuh yang manis-manis pagi ini (^_-)_ ]

Mayuzumi mematikan ponselnya.

"Mayuzumi," yang dipanggil menoleh setengah hati. "Ada apa? Ponselmu habis baterai?"

"Hn."

"Tapi ini kan masih pagi."

"Aku tidak suka emoji," balas Mayuzumi tidak nyambung.

"Ah," bukannya heran, Akashi malah menatapnya penuh pengertian. "Aku mengerti. Penggunaan emoji yang berlebihan juga kadang membuatku bingung, 'ini bentuk wajah apa?' begitu... coba kau lihat ini,"

[ _Sunday 08.32 AM_

 _From: Kise Ryouta_

 _Subject: *~_ _OTAOME-SSU!~*_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY Akashicchi!_ _Uwaaa aku kangen sekali dengan Akashicchi-ssu! (≧▽≦) Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkannya langsung, tapi kudengar Akashicchi sudah ada rencana sendiri-ssu...? (_ _｡_ _ŏ_ _﹏_ _ŏ) Aaah pokoknya semoga kita bisa bertemu secepatnya!_ _Wish you all the best-ssu! Semoga keinginan Akashicchi tercapai semua~!_ _ヽ_ _(*⌒∇⌒*)_ _ﾉ_ ]

"..."

"Tapi menurutku ini manis sekali," Akashi kembali melanjutkan. "Rasanya jadi sulit untuk merasa kesal. Memang sedikit norak, tapi Kise memang seperti itu orangnya."

"..." Oke; jadi _email_ Mibuchi jauh lebih mending dari Kise Ryouta, tapi Mayuzumi tetap tidak suka emoji genit yang mengedipkan mata.

 **-x-**

 _Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Stasiun Maihama. Stasiun Maihama—_

"Akashi," Mayuzumi beranjak dari duduknya. Sedikit pegal setelah lebih dari satu jam duduk, tapi ini masih bukan apa-apa. "Kita turun."

"Sekarang?" Netra merah mengerjap bingung. "Tapi Mayuzumi masih belum bilang kita akan kemana."

"Kau akan tahu saat kita sampai nanti," _Stasiun Maihama. Hati-hati melangkah, perhatikan celah peron—_ "Yaitu.. sekarang."

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus kencang menampar pipi masing-masing begitu keduanya turun dari kereta. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, baik di dalam maupun luar stasiun, dan Akashi berusaha mengingat tempat apa yang berada di dekat Stasiun Maihama serta kenapa banyak sekali anak-anak—

"Mayuzumi."

"Apa? Kita masih harus jalan lagi sedikit, pintu masuknya agak jauh.. Atau _obocchan_ ingin naik bus saja."

Akashi pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan yang konyol itu, "Mayuzumi, aku serius. Kau yakin tidak salah stasiun?"

- **x-**

 _WELCOME TO THE LAND OF DREAMS AND MAGIC,_

 _NEZUMI TROPICAL LAND_

Akashi sudah menatap gapura besar dengan tikus raksasa di hadapannya lebih dari lima menit.

Mayuzumi melirik pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terbengong-bengong itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum kembali fokus pada penjaga loket di hadapannya. "5 tiket. Aku sudah pesan lima hari yang lalu... sebentar, ini tanda terimanya,"

"Mayuzumi-sa~n!"

Mayuzumi berusaha keras untuk _tidak_ memutar bola mata. "Tidak usah teriak-teriak. Nanti Akashi dengar."

Mibuchi Reo menghampiri dari belakang, berkacak pinggang dan satu tangannya naik untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya barusan. _"Mou,_ aku tidak percaya kau mematikan ponselmu! Kejam sekali!"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada petugas loket yang memanggilnya. "Tuan, silahkan tiketnya."

"Terima kasih," Mayuzumi diam sejenak. "Tolong panggil keamanan untuk orang mencurigakan ini."

"KEJAM SEKALI!" Mibuchi kembali protes, namun menyunggingkan senyum manis pada detik berikutnya, "Ah, aku senang sekali Mayuzumi-san juga mentraktir kami bertiga! Selepas lulus pun, yang namanya senpai itu memang tidak boleh sombong, _ne?"_

"Kau bilang akan mengganti uangku kan!"

"Ahaha, kau terlalu memperhatikan detail kecil~" Mibuchi kemudian celingukan, mencari kepala bersurai merah kesayangannya di antara kerumunan orang. "Sei-chan mana? Apa dia senang? Apa ada binar-binar penuh semangat di matanya?"

"Di sana. Akashi sudah memelototi gapura tidak bersalah itu lebih dari lima—mungkin sudah sepuluh menit sekarang. Aku rasa dia syok," jawab Mayuzumi datar. "Matanya kosong seperti ikan mati."

"Yah, mata ikan mati sekali pun Sei-chan tetap imut," balas Mibuchi santai. "Pokoknya aku ingin Sei-chan tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil hari ini. Dan kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa mewujudkan itu berarti kau gagal sebagai kekasih! Dan itu artinya aku tidak akan memperpanjang izinmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sei-chan lagi!"

 _Memangnya kau siapa? Ibuku? Atau Ibunya? Ibu orang saja bukan._ "Lalu kalau dia sudah tersenyum dengan mata berbinar..."

"Oho! Akan kuabadikan lewat foto, tentu saja!" Mibuchi mengangkat kamera SLR yang sedaritadi dikalungkan di lehernya. "Kalian buatlah momen bahagia sebanyak mungkin. Kami bertiga masing-masing bawa kamera, jadi serahkan saja pada kami!"

Mayuzumi memasang tampang jijik, "Jadi hari ini aku dan Akashi bukan cuma punya satu, tapi tiga _stalker.."_

"Tidak usah malu-malu; aku pun paham betul yang namanya privasi," Mibuchi kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. "Jadi kalau tanganmu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sei-chan aku akan berhenti memotret—"

"Tempat ini penuh dengan _anak-anak,_ Mibuchi."

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang tahu isi otak mesum yang asupan sehari-harinya bacaan tidak mendidik seperti LN bersampul gadis SMA dengan rok kelewat pendek sepertimu hah! Kalau tidak salah, salah satu gadis di sampul buku menggelikan itu berambut merah dan mirip Sei-chan—"

 _Jangan bawa-bawa Sasha,_ Mayuzumi ingin menjerit, namun yang dikatakannya adalah, "Tidak ada orang yang memakai kacamata hitam di musim dingin seperti ini. Matahari bahkan tidak terlihat, dasar orang mencurigakan—"

"Namanya juga penyamaran! Kalau dengan kacamata hitam begini mudah kan, identitasku dapat disembunyikan dengan cara yang simpel tapi _stylish,"_ Mibuchi mengedikkan dagunya ke samping, "Kotaro dan Eikichi juga sama kok."

Dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat dua sosok yang familiar—rambut pirang yang ditahan ke belakang dengan bando, serta pemuda bertubuh besar berkulit _tan_ yang kepalanya tertutup tudung _hoodie_ —yang sama-sama menggunakan kacamata hitam. Super mencurigakan.

Hayama melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mayuzumi mendadak ingin pulang.

"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku setuju dengan rencana merepotkan ini..."

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap~ Kembalilah ke Sei-chan, dia sudah bengong terlalu lama," Mibuchi tidak menanggapinya, merebut tiga karcis masuk dari tangan Mayuzumi kemudian melangkah menjauh. "Anggap saja kami tidak ada! Kencanlah dengan benar. Dan, oh, jangan lupa aktifkan ponselmu lagi!"

"Banyak omong," Mayuzumi mencibir, namun melakukan hal tersebut setelahnya.

Saat ia kembali menghampiri Akashi, bola mata merah tersebut terlihat sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Oh, kau kembali. Kukira ini salah satu leluconmu; aku sudah sangat siap kembali ke stasiun seorang diri tadi."

"Ratu drama," Mayuzumi menghela nafas, menyerahkan karcis masuk pada Akashi yang menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. "Ini memang tujuan kita hari ini. Taman impian... Apa lah ini namanya? Tikus?"

"Mayuzumi."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Akashi mendadak bungkam. Mayuzumi tidak melanjutkan.

 _(Akashi punya masa kecil yang saaama sekali tidak menyenangkan karena selalu dituntut jadi sempurna dan harus belajar ini dan itu, kau tahu kan? Kau lihat seperti apa dia sekarang, kelewat dewasa dan membosankan, tapi terlalu sempurna di saat yang bersamaan kan!?)_

"...ini untukku."

"Untuk siapa lagi, memangnya." Balas Mayuzumi dengan nada yang sama; pelan dengan sedikit keraguan, lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Winter Cup sudah dekat. Setidaknya menggilalah sedikit sebelum jadwal latihan yang non-stop tanpa celah berlangsung."

Akashi tertawa kecil—awal yang bagus. "Kau mau aku 'menggila' di taman rekreasi seperti ini?"

" _Obocchan_ sepertimu itu terlalu banyak mengunci diri dalam kamar—berteman dengan bidak-bidak shogi seperti kakek-kakek tua."

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang memasang poster Ringo-tan ukuran super besar di kamar tidurnya."

"Diam kau!"

"Baiklah," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling; banyak anak-anak dan keluarga dan badut tikus yang lebih tinggi dari pria dewasa, sama sekali tidak familiar dan murni merupakan pengalaman baru baginya. "Kita masuk."

 _Buat Akashi tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil—_ yah, itu sih perkara belakangan; pertama-tama Mayuzumi harus menghilangkan tatapan canggung dan postur tubuh yang tegang itu dulu sebelum sampai ke tahap membuat mata berbinar.

Sedikit aneh juga melihatnya—Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna itu, yang kini menginjak usia 17 tahun itu, berjalan dengan punggung terlalu tegak dan mata yang awas saat menginjakkan kaki ke taman hiburan.

Yah, ini pertama kalinya datang ke tempat seperti ini sih, jadi...

 **-x-**

"Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi menyesal sempat bersifat melankolis dan _mencemaskan_ Akashi tadi.

" _Mayuzumi."_

Tatapan canggung dan tegang apanya—lihat matanya! Matanya. BERBINAR. Ada _bintang_ di bola mata merah itu.

" _Mayuzumi!"_

" _Apa?"_ Balas Mayuzumi sedikit terlalu keras. Mata Akashi yang berbinar-binar tepat setelah memasuki plaza utama taman hiburan Nezumi Tropical Land—tepat setelah melewati pintu gerbang—membuat Mayuzumi bergidik ngeri dan hilang konsentrasi untuk beberapa saat. "Ada apa?"

"Yang di kepala orang-orang itu," Akashi menunjuk salah satu kepala pengunjung—bertelinga _tikus_ —yang berada terdekat darinya. "Kita juga pakai itu."

"Hah!?"

Akashi sudah gatal sekali ingin mengucap _perintahku absolut,_ tapi masih berusaha sopan terhadap yang lebih tua—sekalipun itu seorang senpai gagal macam Mayuzumi. "Ayolah. Semua orang memakainya—rasanya seperti seragam atau semacamnya. Kita bukan pengecualian."

Inner _-bocahnya mulai muncul!_ Pekik Mayuzumi dalam hati. Ini bisa jadi sangat manis atau sangat menyebalkan. "Oke, jadi kau ingin jadi tikus juga, terserah—"

"Sepasang telinga tikus untuk pendatang baru?"

Suara baru menyahut. Seorang pria tidak dikenal—tunggu.

Sebuah gerobak mewah yang merupakan kios kecil berada di sampingnya—penuh dengan berbagai macam _merchandise_ NezuToro, dan tentu saja, benda yang Akashi damba-dambakan sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini: bando telinga tikus.

"Sempurna," Akashi tersenyum—Mayuzumi lebih senang menyebutnya senyum antagonis daripada senyum manis.

Pria ramah yang merupakan si penjual tersebut berbincang-bincang dengan Akashi, yang notabenenya sangat mempesona dan dapat membuat percakapan mengalir lebih mulus dari mata air. Sampai pada akhirnya bisnis dilakukan dan Akashi mendapatkan telinga tikus yang langsung ia kenakan di kepala—Mayuzumi pikir, yah, ini tidak buruk juga.

Sampai ia mendengar Akashi membuka mulut, "Tolong satu lagi untuk temanku."

Oh, tidak. "Jauhkan benda itu dariku."

Akashi menaikkan satu alis. "Jangan berlagak seperti bocah. Kemari, Mayuzumi, aku pinjam kepalamu."

 _Apa—_ kau _yang berlagak seperti bocah!_ "Terima kasih, tapi tidak, terima kasih." Mayuzumi kemudian menyadari sesuatu dari tumpukan bando telinga binatang lainnya. "Pfft. Yang telinga tikus betina punya pita merah. Kau yakin tidak mau yang itu? Serasi dengan rambut merahmu."

Mata Akashi berkilat tidak menyenangkan.

"Tuan—tolong telinga satu lagi. Ya, yang ada pita merahnya itu."

 _Oh tidak._

...

Satu menit kemudian.

"Kubilang jauhkan benda menggelikan itu dariku!"

" _Ketahuilah tempatmu, Mayuzumi, perintahku absolut—!"_

Ah. Terucap juga.

 **-x-**

"..."

Cerita lama: Mayuzumi benci hidupnya.

"..."

"...ahaha."

"Diamlah Akashi."

"Tidak, sungguh, itu terlihat cocok di kepalamu. Warna merahnya mencolok sekali di antara rambut uban itu."

"Ini ABU-ABU."

Akashi tidak mengindahkan; terlalu semangat untuk menjadi tikus agaknya. "Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Pulang."

"Hah, Mayuzumi lucu sekali," balas Akashi, matanya masih sibuk melihat sekeliling. "Tapi serius, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di tempat seperti ini."

"..."

"Kau masih kesal karena telinga barumu itu?" Akashi kembali bertanya saat tidak mendapat respon apa-apa. Padahal menurutnya telinga tikus berpita merah itu sangat cocok dipakai mantan seniornya. "Kita bisa beli yang baru. Kurasa aku lihat ada yang telinga tikusnya memakai topi sihir kecil tadi—"

"Akashi," _serius, anak kampung darimana ini? Yang daritadi dibicarakannya hanyalah telinga tikus._ "Tidak usah. Lagipula hawa keberadaanku kan nyaris nol—tidak akan ada yang lihat."

"Baiklah."

Salah bicara.

Lima menit kemudian, Mayuzumi mengutuk hawa keberadaan nyaris nol yang dibangga-banggakannya.

"Ow. OW. Permis— _permisi._ Itu kakiku, tolong jangan _diinjak—"_

Mayuzumi benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. "Akashi, pertama kita harus menjauh dari kerumunan ini du.."

...tidak ada.

Ugh. Akashi bukannya hilang— _Mayuzumi_ lah yang hilang.

Hawa keberadaan tipis juga ada plus minusnya.

Ponselnya bergetar heboh; menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Pada keterangan penelepon tertulis Pengganggu #1.

"Halo—"

 _"Kemana kau!? Meninggalkan Sei-chan sendirian? Kurang ajar!"_

"Aku terbawa arus manusia tahu—"

Suara krasak-krusuk menandakan ponsel sedang berpindah tangan. Kini suara berat Nebuya yang menjawab dengan ekstrim dari seberang telepon, _"LAKI-LAKI macam apa yang terbawa arus manusia! Itu namanya LEMAH, Mayuzumi!"_

"Ya ya ya aku memang manusia lemah, intinya aku dan Akashi terpisah sekara—"

Sebuah tepukan di lengan.

Mayuzumi mengerjap. Ibu jarinya reflek memutus panggilan.

Akashi—masih dengan telinga tikus hitam konyol berukuran besar di kepala merahnya—yang tatapannya melunak menghembuskan nafas lega, "Ketemu."

"..."

"Lalu lintasnya parah sekali," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pengunjung di sini jauh lebih banyak dari pengunjung festival. Mungkin karena ini hari Minggu..? Atau mungkin ini hal yang biasa untuk taman rekreasi ya."

Mayuzumi menggeleng, "Tapi.. hawa keberadaanku..? Kau menemukanku."

"Aku menemukanmu di atap waktu itu, Mayuzumi," Akashi tersenyum sekali lagi—ini fenomena yang sangat aneh. "Hawa keberadaan tipis bukan masalah. Kau _phantom-sixth man_ -ku kan?"

Mayuzumi menyangkal pernyataan itu mentah-mentah, "Yang itu sih Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hm, mungkin kau benar," Akashi masih mengulaskan senyum di bibir. Kali ini seperti menyembunyikan makna tertentu di baliknya, "Sayangnya Kuroko sudah direbut Seirin sekarang. Aku cuma punya Mayuzumi."

 _Dor._

"O—ke," Mayuzumi membalikkan badan, berjalan entah kemana ia sendiri tidak tahu; kemana pun itu yang bisa mengalihkannya dari _aku cuma punya Mayuzumi_ yang dengan kurang ajarnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala. "Ayo main sesuatu. Wahana apa pun. Orang-orang datang ke sini kan untuk main seperti itu."

Akashi tertegun, namun segera menyamakan langkah setelahnya. "Ya, aku pernah lihat di TV. Jet Coaster dan semacamnya kan?"

"Ya," Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang sekali, lalu—

Akashi menoleh cepat; tidak sempat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. "Ma—"

"Supaya tidak hilang lagi—sudahlah nurut saja."

"..."

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Mayuzumi menunggu untuk beberapa detik, menunggu semburat merah malu untuk mekar dengan indahnya di pipi-pipi porselen itu, karena Mayuzumi menolak tegas untuk menjadi satu-satunya di antara mereka yang bersemu kemerahan sekarang—

Akashi justru menggenggam balik tangan Mayuzumi, menggenggam erat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menggeleng seraya berusaha menahan ujung-ujung bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Mayuzumi sekarang berani ya. Di tempat umum pula. Kau terlalu banyak baca genre shoujo."

Tidak ada semburat merah. Hanya senyum—senyum arogan yang kurang lebih manis, tapi tetap saja arogan.

Itu senyum favorit Mayuzumi, astaga.

"Berisik."

 **-x-**

Sebulir keringat menetes dari kening Hayama, "Reo-nee hentikan! Jangan nangis—kau mengundang perhatian orang-orang!"

"Tapi— _TAPI—"_

"Diamkan saja dia, Kotaro," Nebuya menyahut dengan hotdog yang masih hangat di tangan kanan. "Ini momen yang penting bagi Reo. Sifat keibuannya tidak sanggup menerima ini."

"Tidak, Ei-chan, yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah KENAPA KAU SUDAH MAKAN? Kita baru masuk, demi Tuhan."

"Eeh, tapi hawa dinginnya membuatku lapar."

"Oke, oke," Mibuchi menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kurasa. Kotaro berhasil memotret fotonya kan?"

"Ti..dak? Habis Reo-nee tiba-tiba jongkok dan menangis, aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa."

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Marahi Ei-chan juga dong—tiba-tiba pergi membeli hotdog tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu! _OW,"_

"Tunggu—kemana mereka? Jangan sampai tertinggal, aku tidak mau kelewatan senyum manis Sei-chan lainnya."

Nebuya mengangkat satu alis, "Nanti kau nangis lagi karena melihat mereka pegangan tangan."

 _"OMG._ Benar juga. YA TUHAN."

"Reo-nee berisik nih," gerutu Hayama, yang tengah mengelus-elus pundaknya yang barusan jadi korban tamparan Mibuchi. "Tapi aku masih bingung, itu tangis bahagia atau kesal?"

"Bahagia, tentu saja!.. Sedikit kesal sih. Tapi melihat Mayuzumi-san berinisiatif duluan itu bangga rasanya. Tapi aku _IRI SEKALI."_

"Kotaro suruh dia diam!"

"R-Reo-nee, tenanglah sedikit! Kalau begitu ayo susul Kapten dan Mayuzumi-san sekarang—"

 **-x-**

Papan wahana yang berada di hadapan mereka berdiri dengan gagah; dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi dua mobil yang bertabrakan serta efek ledakan di belakangnya.

 _BOOM BOOM CAR._

"Kita main itu," ucap Akashi mutlak. "Antriannya lumayan panjang, tapi kita akan main itu."

Mayuzumi bahkan tidak repot-repot membalas.

...

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

 _DUAK. DUAK. DUAK DUAK DUAK._

 _"Akashi,"_ seru Mayuzumi setengah berteriak dan setengah kehabisan nafas. Dibanting berkali-kali tanpa jeda seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya capek fisik dan mental. "Permainannya BUKAN untuk menabraki setiap benda yang ada di depanmu—"

 _DUAK._ Tulang rusuknya mungkin patah dua atau tiga. Oh tidak, hanya Mayuzumi saja yang pada dasarnya ratu drama juga— _DUAK._

Mobil-mobil yang tersentak berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru arena. Mayuzumi mendengar Akashi balas setengah berteriak, "Aku pernah lihat ini di TV. Pemenangnya adalah yang menabraki semua pengendara sampai mereka menyerah kan?"

 _Siaran TV macam apa itu? Liputan berita liburan seru dengan Akashi Masaomi sebagai pembawa acara?_ "Tidak ada pemenang dalam Boom Boom Car!"

 _DUAK._ Kali ini Akashi yang ditabrak dan mobilnya mental ke samping, namun kapten basket Rakuzan tersebut langsung tancap gas tanpa pikir panjang. Mayuzumi bisa saja merasa kasihan pada orang bodoh yang baru saja menabrak Akashi dan dengan suksesnya menjadi incaran sang titisan iblis selanjutnya, namun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah _kenapa_ Akashi Seijuurou masih terlihat anggun saat membentur batas arena Boom Boom Car dengan keras.

Mayuzumi kemudian menyadari sesuatu: mobil-mobil lainnya minggir memberi jalan saat mobil Akashi melesat. "Oi, obocchan, kau membuat semua orang tidak nyaman tahu."

"Haa?" Alis-alis Akashi mengernyit saat mobil Mayuzumi menabraknya dari samping. "Minggir, Mayuzumi—kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Tidak." Mayuzumi membanting setir untuk benar-benar menghalangi jalan Akashi dari arah depan. Memberi waktu untuk si bodoh yang Akashi kejar daritadi untuk kabur sejauh mungkin. "Cara menyetirmu terlalu liar. Orang-orang bisa serius terluka kalau kau terus seenaknya seperti itu."

Yang Mayuzumi tidak sangka adalah mata kiri Akashi benar-benar berubah keemasan, _"MINGGIR_ Chihiro mereka yang tidak menuruti perkataanku tidak akan kumaafkan, aku ini _absolut—"_

 _DUAK._

Bola mata dwiwarna mengerjap. Kepalanya sedikit berputar saat mobilnya menabrak batas arena dengan keras, namun samar-samar ia bisa melihat Mayuzumi yang menatapnya datar tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Akashi masih tertegun.

"Sori. Aku reflek saat mendengar _quote_ jelek itu."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya.

Mata kirinya masih emas.

 _"Shit,"_ Mayuzumi mengumpat dalam hati, namun bibirnya benar-benar mengucap _shit._

"Ini perang," jelas Akashi singkat. "Chihiro akan menyesal."

 _TRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

Ah. Bel tanda waktu habis.

 _Saved by the bell_ secara literal.

Para pemain lainnya segera turun dari mobil, angkat kaki dari arena tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"…waktunya habis," kata Mayuzumi kalem. "Ayo keluar dari sini—"

"Tidak. Aku mau _rematch."_

"Waktunya _habis,_ Akashi,"

"Kau," Akashi memanggil salah satu petugas yang hendak menegur mereka berdua karena _waktunya sudah habis, astaga, Akashi._ "Nyalakan mesinnya. Aku dan Chihiro akan main satu babak lagi."

"Err.. tuan, maaf, tapi.."

"Kau membangkangku?"

Mayuzumi _facepalm._

 **-x-**

Mibuchi mendadak sakit perut.

"Sei-chanku yang imut..." Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Sama sekali tidak imut..!"

Hayama yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa garing. "Ahahaha... Akashi memang jago naik kuda," senyumnya perlahan-lahan luntur, "tapi.. _skill_ menyetir mobilnya..."

"Seram..." Kali ini bukan Mibuchi atau Hayama, tapi kasak-kusuk dari para pengunjung NezuToro yang sengaja menonton arena Boom Boom Car karena mendengar kabar angin bahwa ada pemain ekstrim pada sesi permainan siang hari ini.

 _Kapten Akashi memang hebat..._

"Yo, apa yang kulewatkan?"

Nebuya datang dengan dua ember _popcorn_ yang sangat harum aromanya, dan Hayama menyambut kedatangannya dengan mata berbinar. "Ooh! _Nice!_ Kalau Kapten dan Mayuzumi-san benar-benar _rematch_ setelah ini, paling enak memang sambil makan _popcorn—"_

"Haah?" Nebuya mengangkat embernya tinggi-tinggi, "Siapa bilang ini buatmu."

"EI-CHAN PELIT GORILA RAKUS."

 **-x-**

"Yang tadi itu luar biasa."

Mayuzumi melangkah gontai dengan satu tangan menelungkup di dada. Rusuknya... rusuknya pasti ada yang patah, dia yakin itu.

"Mayuzumi sependapat juga kan?"

Tulangnya pasti ada yang remuk. Atau pendarahan internal? Seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua—

"Mayuzumi."

Ah. Nada bicaranya berubah.

Kedengarannya seperti... penasaran?

"Itu, yang berwarna-warni. Itu apa?"

 _"Shit."_

"Itu kedua kalinya kau mengumpat hari ini."

 _Terima kasih sekilas infonya, Tuan Muda,_ "Itu.. cangkir putar. Twister Cups."

"Menaiki cangkir raksasa?"

"Ya, tapi hanya berputar-putar." Wahana anak-anak atau bukan, dalam keadaan hampir KO seperti ini Mayuzumi sangat yakin dia akan langsung muntah begitu putaran pertama.

Akashi mungkin memang titisan iblis sungguhan, karena setelahnya ia mengangguk mantap, "Kita naik itu."

 **-x-**

 _Putar, putar, putar._

Kemudi dikendalikan oleh Akashi yang memegang dengan erat. "Oh, anginnya terasa sekali jika putarannya dipercepat."

 _Putar, putar, putar._

Akashi melihat sekeliling. Banyak sekali anak-anak, hampir sebagian besarnya perempuan. Yah, motif berwarna-warni yang menghiasi cangkir teh yang mereka naiki sekarang memang sangat imut sih.

 _Putar, putar, putar._

Tapi ini agak... membosankan.

 _Putar, putar, putar._

Hanya berputar. Monoton sekali... Akashi jadi ingin tahu apa cangkir-cangkir ini bisa menabrak satu sama lain seperti permainan Boom Boom Car yang seru tadi.

Sesuatu yang janggal terlihat dari ujung matanya. "Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi, jangan duduk seperti itu—lihat, telinga tikusmu hampir lepas,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mayuzumi duduk bersandar di dinding cangkir, kepala menghadap ke atas dan posisi lehernya seperti patah. "Mayuzumi. Kau mati?"

"..."

Manik-manik rubi tersebut melebar.

 **-x-**

"Ungh..."

"Aku tidak percaya kau mabuk kendaraan."

"Ugh.. pusing..."

"Seharusnya kau bilang," Akashi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. "Aku juga telat menyadarinya. Maaf,"

Mayuzumi menatap sinis.

"Maaf juga karena sudah bertingkah seenaknya di arena Boom Boom Car."

Mayuzumi masih menatap sinis.

"Maaf juga karena _dia_ terlalu bersemangat saat main Boom Boom Car tadi—itu mungkin karena _dia_ juga rindu pada Mayuzumi."

Ah, _dia_ —Akashi yang satu lagi. "Kalau begitu katakan pada _dia_ kalau tulang rusukku sepertinya patah dua akibat tabrakan yang terakhir."

Akashi diam sejenak. _"Dia_ bilang 'Chihiro lemah dan berlebihan'."

 _Bocah sialan—_ "Baiklah, aku paham kalau Mayuzumi marah," Akashi menyela sebelum Mayuzumi sempat membuka mulut. "Wahana selanjutnya Mayuzumi yang pilih saja."

"Aku tidak mau wahana apa pun.."

"Kalau begitu naik Jet Coaster saja."

Mayuzumi segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya di bangku taman. "Kita naik wahana yang tidak berputar dan tidak ada benturan."

"Membosankan sekali," balas Akashi datar, tapi pemuda itu tersenyum lega setelahnya. Setidaknya Mayuzumi sudah tidak terlalu pusing dan sanggup berdiri lagi. "Lalu kita akan ke mana?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab, namun Akashi mengikuti pandangan mata abu-abu itu dan menemukan jawabannya.

OBAKE YASHIKI: HOUSE OF TERROR.

 **-x-**

Wahana rumah hantu yang mereka datangi memiliki antrian yang cukup panjang—sepertinya _tidak ada_ wahana yang antriannya tidak panjang, lagipula ini hari Minggu—tapi Mayuzumi rela-rela saja karena menunggu sama dengan beristirahat. Gedung yang dijadikan obake yashiki tersebut hanya memiliki satu lorong dari pintu masuk—lorong gelap yang memanjang dan turun ke bawah, membuat Mayuzumi sadar kalau wahana yang sesungguhnya berada di bawah tanah.

Mayuzumi tidak pernah peduli dengan hantu dan hal-hal gaib semacamnya, tapi tempat ini lumayan keren juga.

"Trik membawaku ke tempat seperti ini dan berharap aku akan memelukmu karena takut itu tidak akan berpengaruh ya, Mayuzumi," Akashi, seperti biasa, selalu menjadi yang memulai perdebatan. "Mungkin akan berpengaruh bila yang kau bawa itu Aomine Daiki. Aomine memang selalu takut terhadap hal-hal mistis seperti hantu."

"Kenapa kesannya aku jadi punya motif terselubung seperti itu hah?" Mayuzumi bersandar pada dinding lorong yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan; gambar-gambar seram dan pesan-pesan penuh teror yang sengaja dibuat untuk menciptakan suasana seram. "Lagipula kita ke sini hanya karena ini wahana yang tidak berputar dan tidak tabrak-tabrakan."

"Hoo."

Mayuzumi memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Apa-apaan nada meremehkan yang barusan? "Lagipula hantu-hantu di sini pasti akan kabur duluan begitu melihat wajahmu."

Satu alis merah terangkat, "Ya, dan _hantu yang asli_ tidak akan muncul menakutimu, karena dengan hawa keberadaan setipis itu Mayuzumi dianggap satu keluarga dengan mereka."

"Kurang ajar."

Mayuzumi dan Akashi masih belum berhenti adu mulut juga bahkan setelah lebih dari lima menit berlangsung; melontarkan ejekan dan kata-kata sarkastik yang sekaligus menjadi pengisi waktu selagi mengantri sampai tiba giliran mereka.

Yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka heran adalah _dua orang ini kenapa masih pegangan tangan selama adu mulut!?_

 **-x-**

"Oh, kita sampai."

Lantai dasar yang merupakan akhir dari antrian wahana House of Terror tersebut disinari cahaya lampu remang-remang. Mayuzumi dapat melihat rel kereta yang mengarah masuk ke terowongan gelap—sejuk, sunyi, dan tidak menguras tenaga pula. Ah, sejauh petualangan mereka di taman hiburan hari ini, rumah hantu memang adalah wahana terbaik.

"Mayuzumi, lihat—kursi penumpangnya berbeda dari yang tadi."

Benar juga. Kereta yang baru saja memasuki terowongan hanya muat dinaiki dua orang; yang baru saja tiba dapat dinaiki berempat.

Mayuzumi sudah sangat siap untuk protes jika ia diharuskan untuk berbagi tumpangan dengan orang asing—apalagi pengunjung berisik yang menjadikan rumah hantu sebagai Ajang Menjerit Sekuat Tenaga, benar-benar polusi suara—namun saat mereka sampai pada urutan pertama antrian, gerbong kereta kecil yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi dua orang lah yang tiba.

 _Yes,_ seru Mayuzumi dalam hati, namun Akashi tahu-tahu memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum misterius. "Sebegitu senangnya bisa berduaan denganku di dalam gelap?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang membaca pikiran orang lain itu sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sopan."

"...aku hanya bercanda..? Atau itu memang benar isi kepalamu barusan."

 _"Bukan!"_

"Silahkan yang berikutnya. Pasang sabuk pengaman dan jangan turun kereta di tengah perjalanan,"

Suara monoton sang petugas membuat keduanya mengurungkan niat untuk adu mulut sekali lagi; Mayuzumi menaiki kereta mini tersebut duluan, duduk di sisi kanan, dan Akashi menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

 _Akhirnya duduk juga,_ batin Mayuzumi lega. Ia duduk bersandar, bermaksud terlihat santai namun ekspresinya lebih seperti orang bosan. Akashi duduk tegak dengan wajah netral, seperti memberi kesan bahwa wahana rumah hantu itu konyol dan hanya buang-buang waktu. Orang-orang yang masih mengantri semuanya berbagi satu pikiran: _tujuan mereka berdua ke rumah hantu itu sebenarnya untuk apa!?_

Sejujurnya Mayuzumi juga berpikir kalau wahana ini akan _fail_ pada akhirnya, karena jujur, apa sih yang bisa membuat Mayuzumi dan Akashi takut?

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:** nezumi = tikush

taman hiburan jadi-jadian dengan nama super gak kreatif ini plesetan dr disneyland dan segala theme park di Indonesia

jadi gini: tanggal 20 desember akashi pulang ke rumahnya yg di tokyo, terus dia berangkat bareng sama mayuyu yang kuliah & tinggal di tokyo ke chiba. disneyland benerannya emang ada di chiba, tapi di fic ini anggep aja disneyland gaada (?)

tadinya email mibuchi sama kise penuh simbol2 dan emot lain tapi... gakeliatan di ffn :((

dan tadinya ini niat ditamatin di chapter dua, tapi kok panjang juga ceritanya yasudah tuliskan saja tbc lagi. komentarnya ditunggu ya—yang mau ngasih saran wahana apa yg mau dinaikin mayuaka selanjutnya juga silahkan banget XD

apa yang akan terjadi didalam terowongan rumah hantu itu!? nantikan di update selanjutnya! /dor


	3. the one with lots of zombies and fluff

**the one with the cliché amusement park date © 100% cocoa**

 **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **no profit taken from this work**

 **timeline:** post-extra game (akashi kelas 2, mayuzumi maba)

 **warning:** mungkin ooc karena ini termasuk established relationship!mayuaka, timeskips, koko gabisa bikin horor, etc

 **catatan:**

 **1)** **くそかわ** **(kusokawa):** kuso kawaii atau 'anjrit imut banget!'. ungkapan ini sering dipake di doujin mayuaka; akashi ngelakuin sesuatu yg imut dan bikin mayuyu ngebatin _'KUSOKAWA—!'_ XD

 **2) aero race:** search di google "air race jungleland"; coba tonton videonya biar ngerti itu wahana yang kayak gimana

 **a/n:** terima kasih banyak atas review/fav/follownya! sumpah koko cengar cengir sendiri bacanya... ternyata yg busung lapar(?) krn kekurangan asupan mayuaka banyak juga yah :')

hbd lagi yaaa chiroo! ! ! ({})

.

.

* * *

.

.

Layar ponsel Mayuzumi berkedip dua kali di dalam gelap. Pada kolom pengirim _email_ tertulis Pengganggu #2—entah itu Nebuya atau Hayama, Mayuzumi tidak ingat—dan pesan tersebut dibiarkan dalam keadaan tidak dibuka.

Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan yang dapat dimaklumi: tidak terbilang lambat namun tidak termasuk cepat. Wajah Akashi dan Mayuzumi masih datar—tangan Mayuzumi yang mengepal menopang pipi kanannya, sedangkan Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Telinga tikus yang merupakan atribut kebanggaan NezuToro masih melekat di kepala masing-masing.

Terowongan yang mereka masuki sangatlah minim cahaya, penerangan utama didapatkan lewat lampu di bagian depan kereta. Sekeliling mereka—bagian dalam terowongan yang berada di bawah tanah taman hiburan ini—disulap menjadi sebuah taman sunyi di malam hari. Properti yang digunakan bahkan menyamai aslinya: rumput-rumput ilalang liar, pohon-pohon besar yang telah meranggas semua daunnya, lengkap dengan ranting yang menyerupai jemari dan batang berlubang yang sekilas terlihat seperti wajah menyeramkan. Angin yang sesekali berhembus—kemungkinan besar dari AC yang dipasang entah letaknya dimana—benar-benar membuat suasana terasa hidup.

Lumayan juga. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam _game_ Slanderman—Mayuzumi memberi nilai 9 untuk properti dan latar.

 _"Hoot hoot.. hoot hoot…"_

Sekelebat bayangan lewat di atas. Mayuzumi mengerjap. "Itu… burung hantu asli?"

Akashi yang daritadi diam ikut mengadah, namun tidak melihat apa-apa. "Mana?"

"Tadi aku yakin ada sesuatu di atas sana. Dan benda itu terbang."

Wajah Akashi masih netral-netral saja, "Kurasa hanya boneka atau semacamnya saja. Lagipula ini di _basement,_ Mayuzumi, kurasa tidak ada burung sungguhan."

Mayuzumi diam mengiyakan. Suasana kembali sunyi; musik latar belakang saja bahkan tidak ada—hanya deru mesin kereta yang melaju terdengar.

Sampai Akashi membuka mulut, "Kau tahu, menurut orang Mesir, burung hantu dikatakan sebagai pembawa sial bagi orang yang mendengar atau melihat mereka pertama kali."

"Bagus karena aku orang Jepang," balas Mayuzumi datar. "Jangan buang-buang nafas hanya untuk trivia tidak penting."

"Dingin sekali," balas Akashi dengan nada datar yang sama.

Lagi-lagi diam. Selang beberapa menit, Akashi menyuarakan protesnya, "Wahana ini tidak menarik, Mayuzumi. Aku bos—"

Akashi menoleh ke belakang.

Mayuzumi tersadar kalau Akashi berhenti bicara di tengah jalan, "Kenapa tadi? Tuan Muda bosan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundakku. Seperti tangan—yang dingin sekali," Akashi kembali melanjutkan sebelum Mayuzumi sempat merespon, "Hee.. ini baru menarik."

"Serius?" Mayuzumi lebih jengkel daripada takut, "Bukannya kontak fisik dengan pengunjung itu tidak boleh."

"Tapi lebih menarik kalau seperti ini, Mayuzumi—ah," mata Akashi melebar, "burung hantu."

Mayuzumi baru saja ingin membalas 'kau tidak imut sama sekali' saat mata abu-abu kosongnya menangkap hal yang sama. Di ranting pohon yang baru saja mereka lewati, bertengger seekor burung hantu—atau boneka yang sangat mirip burung hantu asli—yang menatap mereka balik dengan bola mata hitam pekat yang membuat tidak nyaman. Sangat hitam—seperti sepasang _black hole_ berukuran kecil. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan penasaran dengan dua penumpang dalam kereta tersebut.

" _Hoot hoot… hoot hoot,"_

Kemudian ia _terbang._

Mayuzumi tersentak, tidak menyangka kalau benda tersebut benar-benar hidup. Akashi hanya mengerjap, "Oh. Bukan boneka."

"A.. apa-apaan rumah hantu ini?"

Kereta masih melaju. Hal lain yang Mayuzumi baru sadari: di sekitar mereka kini muncul properti tambahan. Berbagai macam batu nisan lengkap dengan tanda salib besar kini meramaikan 'taman' buatan ini. Bukan sekedar taman—tempat ini _pemakaman._

Suara burung hantu yang tadi kembali terdengar. Sekelebat bayangan bergerak-gerak di antara pepohonan dan batu nisan, membuat suasana makin mencekam.. tidak juga, biasa saja sih.

Akashi bersuara lagi, "Mayuzumi takut?"

Angin yang entah berasal darimana kembali berhembus, menggelitik leher masing-masing. Mungkin untuk menambah efek seram. "Tidak.. ini sih biasa, seperti kalau hari sudah malam tapi lupa menutup jendela karena keasyikan baca _light novel."_

"Kau baca _light novel_ di pemakaman?"

 _Bodo amat, Akashi,_ "Lupakan. Lihat—di sana ada orang."

Ah, benar.

Di antara pohon-pohon di sisi kiri—sisi Akashi—berdiri sesosok berbaju putih dengan rambut hitam panjang.

Hantu yang pertama muncul.

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahinya. Hantu jadi-jadian ini akan melakukan apa? Melompat? Mengulurkan kedua tangan sambil berteriak? Mengejar kereta? Meski wajahnya tetap sedatar triplek, Mayuzumi sudah siap mental.

Kereta masih berjalan, melewati sosok berambut panjang yang hanya bergeming sejak awal kemunculannya. Hanya berdiri. Akashi merasa harus berkomentar, "Mayuzumi, dia cuma diam."

"Aku tidak buta Akashi."

"Hmm," Akashi kembali menoleh ke belakang, jelas tidak puas dengan perlakuan dingin sang hantu. Mayuzumi kembali rileks, tidak mempedulikan Akashi yang masih meracau, "Aku rasa kita jangan tenang dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan—"

Kereta menambah kecepatan tiba-tiba.

Cepat. _Sangat cepat._ Bersamaan dengan suara _krieet krieet_ berisik dari rel kereta, terdengar lengkingan tawa yang _sangat keras_ dari belakang.

Mayuzumi melotot—entah melihat apa. Akashi lebih terlihat bingung daripada terkejut. "Keretanya melaju tidak normal. Apa ini bagian dari rumah hantunya?"

"Masa bodoh dengan keretanya, Akashi, lihat ke belakang!"

Akashi menurutinya— _oh,_ lihat, si rambut panjang yang tadi. "Mayuzumi," yang dipanggil memicingkan matanya karena _kenapa Akashi malah terdengar antusias._ "Hantu yang tadi mengejar kita—sambil tertawa-tawa pula. Ini hebat sekali."

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya."

 _"HEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Ugh._ Mayuzumi lengah akibat suasana sepi tadi—suara lengkingan tawa yang tiba-tiba meledak tersebut jujur membuatnya terkejut (bukan, bukan takut, terkejut dan takut itu beda tipis).

Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari atas—sesuatu yang seperti mayat, jatuh tepat di lintasan rel dan kereta mereka melindasnya begitu saja. Mayuzumi lagi-lagi melotot tidak santai.

Bunyi _'krak'_ yang membuat ngilu terdengar. Akashi mengintip ke belakang, "Mayuzumi, mayat yang barusan jatuh tadi putus kepalanya."

Sekali lagi Mayuzumi tekankan, Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak ada imut-imutnya. "Iya—sudah lihat ke depan saja,"

 _"BLAAAARRGGGHHHH!"_

Kali ini sesuatu _meledak_ dari bawah tanah, muncul dari bawah nisan-nisan bohongan di sisi kanan Mayuzumi dengan tangan berdarah-darah yang menggapai-gapai udara seperti ikan menggelepar karena kekurangan air. Wajah Mayuzumi berubah masam, "Zombi..?"

 _"BLAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH."_

"Berisik."

 _"BLAAAAARRGGGHHHHGHGHHFG."_

"Kubilang _berisik–"_

"Jangan marahi zombinya, Mayuzumi."

 _"BLLLLLAAAARRRFGHGGGHFHGHGGGH."_

 **-x-**

Setelah melewati bermacam-macam _jumpscare_ dengan selamat—dengan tampang datar dan satu alis naik—kereta pun akhirnya melambat. _Setting_ terowongan yang mereka lewati sekarang berganti, menyerupai interior sebuah rumah kuno yang sudah ditinggalkan— _the_ House of Terror. Latar dan properti lagi-lagi terlihat sangat _real,_ namun Mayuzumi heran kenapa wahana rumah hantu ini tidak kunjung selesai juga.

"Laba-labanya besar sekali… apa itu juga asli seperti burung hantu tadi,"

Akashi masih melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan santai. Sesuatu merambat di langit-langit atas terowongan (kemungkinan besar itu hantu yang lain), tapi Mayuzumi lebih tertarik pada dinding 'rumah' yang pojok-pojoknya berhias jaring laba-laba, dipenuhi coret-coretan pesan meneror dengan cipratan darah serta lukisan-lukisan seram yang meresahkan. Rasanya seperti ada yang memperhatikan mereka daritadi—ah, benar kan, lukisan yang baru saja mereka lewati matanya bergerak.

Akashi lagi-lagi berkomentar kalau sesuatu menepuk bahu dan menarik bajunya, lalu samar-samar terdengar suara tawa anak kecil. Dalam keadaan minim cahaya seperti ini, Mayuzumi akui itu agak _creepy._

 _Krieeeet..._

Lampu di bagian atas terowongan berkedap-kedip seperti rusak—lalu padam.

Hening total.

"..."

Mayuzumi mengerjap. Ini terlalu sunyi—ada yang tidak beres, "Keretanya.. berhenti bergerak?"

"..."

Wow. Rumah hantu ini benar-benar totalitas. "Kau tahu, hening total yang seperti ini benar-benar tidak nyama— _AAGH!"_

"Apa?" Akashi memiringkan kepala. Cahaya dari layar ponsel yang menyinari setengah wajahnya membentuk bayang-bayang menyeramkan, dan mata merahnya yang bersinar benar-benar membuat Akashi terlihat seperti iblis sekarang.

Mayuzumi nyaris skot jantung. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, wajar saja kalau ia terkejut, "Kau yang apa! Kenapa menyalakan ponsel di saat seperti ini sih. Tadinya kupikir ada setan."

"Ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun lagi," balas Akashi seadanya. "Los Angeles dan Tokyo beda 16 jam, apa kau tahu itu? Sekarang di LA masih pukul 9 malam hari _kemarin,_ tapi Nijimura-san tetap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.."

 _Malah membicarakan laki-laki lain_ —hilang sudah semua keimutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou di mata Mayuzumi. "Ya, oke, terserah." _Nijimura apa tadi? Nijimura-SAN?_

Suara tawa melengking yang menggelegar lagi-lagi terdengar. Sesuatu terbang di atas kepala mereka—beserta angin yang berhembus kencang dan cicitan yang terdengar seperti sekawanan kelelawar. Mayuzumi sudah bodo amat.

"Kan tidak sopan kalau tidak segera membalas pesan-pesan ini," Akashi masih membela diri, kembali terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya, oke, terserah." Singkat, padat, namun kurang jelas apa maunya.

"Mayuzumi marah?"

"Ya ya, terserah."

Hening lagi. Baik Akashi maupun Mayuzumi tidak ada yang mau melanjutkan percakapan, dan kereta mereka masih tidak bergerak.

Tiba-tiba saja Mayuzumi merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak. Seperti.. seperti ada kehadiran tambahan di antara mereka. Yah, seperti yang seseorang pernah katakan, kalau sepasang kekasih sedang berduaan maka orang ketiganya adalah setan—

Sebuah tangan yang lebam dan penuh luka-luka mencengkram pundak Akashi.

Mata Mayuzumi yang lagi-lagi melotot tidak santai mengikuti tangan tersebut—dan sampai pada wajah si pemilik tangan yang penuh jahitan dan bersimbah darah: zombi lagi.

Sialnya, karena wajah buruk rupa itu berjarak _sedekat ini,_ Mayuzumi reflek menjerit. _"AAAHH—"_

"BLAAARRGGH— _AAAAHHHHHH!"_

Sebuah dentuman—seperti suara orang terjatuh.

Akashi menganga. Mayuzumi yang tadinya tersentak menjauhi bagian belakang kereta karena terkejut kini menatap penuh heran. Yang barusan itu bukan suara Akashi, Akashi bahkan tidak berteriak—lalu _siapa—_

"Se.. SEJAK KAPAN KAU DUDUK DI SITU!?"

Suara orang lain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Hah._

Di belakang kereta mereka, zombi yang kini jatuh terlentang di lantai menatap Mayuzumi seraya mengacungkan telunjuk yang bergetar, "Da.. daritadi ada dua orang...?!"

"..."

 _Astaga._

Sebelah mata Mayuzumi berkedut-kedut menahan kesal, dan alis-alisnya saling bertaut. Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak awal masuk wahana ini memang hanya Akashi yang ditepuk dan ditarik bajunya—hanya Akashi yang jadi incaran para hantu—dan itu semua terjadi karena selama ini hantunya mengira di dalam kereta hanya ada satu orang? Karena mereka _tidak menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi!?_

Deru mesin kereta yang hidup kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara piano yang menggelegar memainkan lagu menyeramkan. Saat kereta yang mereka tumpangi kembali berjalan, zombi yang malang itu buru-buru berdiri dengan wajah panik, "Oh tidak—waktunya! Harusnya aku menakuti kalian sebelum keretanya bekerja lagi!"

 _Apa—_ "Zombi bodoh! Kalau jadi hantu harusnya kau _training_ yang benar! Dasar _fail! Fail,_ kau dengar aku!? Rumah hantu ini _fail!"_

...batin Mayuzumi, tapi ternyata bibirnya benar-benar mengucap hal tersebut keras-keras.

Kereta menambah kecepatan, melaju _sangat cepat_ —kemungkinan besar untuk menghidupkan suasana 'dikejar hantu'—meninggalkan sang zombi malang yang terbengong-bengong setelah disemprot habis-habisan oleh Mayuzumi. Akashi, yang tadinya melihat ke belakang dengan mulut setengah terbuka, perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi dengan mata lebar.

"... _pfft..._ hahaha,"

Oh tidak.

"Hahahahahaha—astaga, yang barusan itu— _priceless._ Mayuzumi, kau—kau _memarahi_ hantunya—"

"Diam kau! Lagipula itu zombi, bukan hantu—dan zombi itu benar-benar tidak profesional,"

"Tapi kau memarahinya dan— _hahahaha._ Sejujurnya aku lebih terkejut karena teriakanmu tadi daripada zombi itu, astaga, Mayuzumi lucu sekali.."

Sial. _Sial sial sial_ —rusak sudah _image_ -nya—"Berisik, diam kau. Jangan bicara lagi,"

 _DUAR._ Dinding di sisi kiri Akashi meledak. Dari dinding berlubang tersebut keluar zombi-zombi buruk rupa dengan wajah penuh jahitan dan darah kering, merangkak seakan mengejar kereta dan berseru dengan suara serak, "BLAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"BERISIK," ayolah—Mayuzumi sudah muak dengan yang namanya zombi.

Sebuah tengkorak tiba-tiba muncul bergelantungan dari atas, tapi Akashi masih sibuk tertawa. Mayuzumi memelototi tengkorak tersebut dengan tidak ramah.

 **-x-**

Cahaya di ujung terowongan adalah titik awal wahana rumah hantu tadi. Akashi sudah siuman dari serangan tertawanya—jujur, ini pertama kalinya Mayuzumi melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tertawa sebanyak itu—tapi senyumnya masih terlalu lebar dari yang biasa.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kereta—semburat merah di wajah Mayuzumi menyebar sampai telinga, karena, kejadian dengan zombi gagal tadi benar-benar memalukan kalau diingat terus—Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ini pengalaman rumah hantuku yang paling berkesan. Terima kasih, Mayuzumi."

"Kau mengejekku hah."

"Tidak, sungguh," Akashi masih menyunggingkan senyum yang efeknya menyilaukan, "Aku senang sekali. Kau memang selalu membuatku takjub, Mayuzumi."

 _Dor._

(Perolehan nilai sekarang: Akashi Seijuurou menang 2-0 dari Mayuzumi Chihiro.)

"Terserah—sudah, ayo keluar dari tempat ini," Mayuzumi meraih tangan Akashi dan menariknya pergi (wajahnya benar-benar terasa _panas_ sekarang, demi Tuhan).

Selepas kepergian mereka berdua, orang-orang yang masih berdiri di antrian saling bertukar pandang. _Pasangan yang itu daritadi kenapa sih!?_

 **-x-**

Angin musim dingin menyapa dengan halus begitu keduanya berhasil keluar dari wahana rumah hantu tadi. Mayuzumi yang tadinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Akashi kini menautkan jari-jari mereka, menggandeng tangannya seakan ini hal paling natural di dunia. Entah Mayuzumi sudah menganggap ini normal untuk dilakukan di tempat umum atau lupa mereka sedang di tempat umum—apa pun itu, Akashi tidak akan protes, karena hal kecil seperti ini diam-diam membuatnya senang juga (tentu saja Akashi tidak akan mengatakan itu keras-keras).

Namun, belum sampai lima menit berjalan, Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya. "Akashi, aku mau ke toilet."

Akashi mengernyit. Ke toilet berarti sesi gandengan tangan mereka harus ditunda sementara. "Jadi Mayuzumi memang ketakutan ya tadi."

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri," balas Mayuzumi jengkel. Ingin buang air dan takut itu tidak nyambung. "AC di dalam itu dingin sekali. Lebih dingin dari udara di luar."

"Hmm.. ah, di sebelah sana ada toilet umum."

Akashi mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggu di luar, dan Mayuzumi pun masuk sendiri untuk menuntaskan urusannya. Setelah selesai dan hendak mencuci tangan, matanya menatap cermin kamar mandi sedikit terlalu lama karena mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

 _Sebenarnya saat zombi gagal itu muncul, aku benar-benar terkejut,_ batin Mayuzumi seraya membenarkan telinga tikus berpita merah di kepalanya yang sedikit miring. _Sedikit takut juga sih. Tapi 'sejak kapan kau di sini' yang dikatakannya itu menyebalkan sekali, atmosfir seramnya hancur seketika._

Telepon di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat— _'Pengganggu #1 is calling'..._ Mayuzumi baru saja hendak menekan tombol _reject,_ namun mengurungkan niatnya di detik terakhir, "Halo."

" _Kalian hilang ke mana!? Tidak laporan padaku sama sekali!_ Email _dari Eikichi tidak dibalas! Kutelepon berkali-kali tapi selalu di luar jangkauan!?"_ Ah, hampir lupa. Ibu mertua kan juga ikut datang ke taman hiburan ini.

Ini lah kenapa Mayuzumi ingin menekan tombol _reject,_ "Habis dari rumah hantu. Letaknya di bawah tanah, jadi tidak ada sinyal."

 _"Oh,"_ nada bicara Mibuchi berubah seketika. _"Oh. Ooohohoho. Klasik, Mayuzumi-san. Berusaha mendapatkan pelukan Sei-chan dengan cara seperti itu? Hmm?"_

Mencuri pelukan apanya? Yang menjerit malah Mayuzumi sendiri, "Tidak. Rumah hantunya payah."

"Ara, _benarkah? Tapi memang mustahil untuk membuat Sei-chan takut sih.."_ Mibuchi menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak untuk menyerukan _'jangan lari cepat-cepat, Kotaro!',_ kemudian melanjutkan, _"Kalian di mana sekarang? Ah, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip Sei-chan di depan gedung kecil... sepertinya itu toilet?"_

Dasar _stalker..._ "Ya, itu memang Akashi. Jauh-jauh sana, kalian itu terlalu menarik perhatian umum."

Suara Mibuchi meledak, _"Kau tega membuat Sei-chan menungguimu buang air kecil!? Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!"_

"Banyak omong—aku lama di dalam sini juga karena kau meneleponku tahu!"

" _M-Mayuzumi-san! Tungg—"_ _Pip._ Panggilan diputus secara sepihak. Mayuzumi menghela nafas, melangkah ke luar toilet sebelum benar-benar disangka buang air besar.

Dan jantungnya nyaris copot lagi.

"Mayuzumi, kau lama."

" _Geh—!_ Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

Mayuzumi menunjuk sesosok makhluk yang _sangat_ familiar yang berdiri di samping Akashi dengan tampang seolah tidak bersalah. Sangat, _sangat_ familiar, karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu.

"Mayuzumi, namanya Hideaki Teruchika-san. Kau mungkin mengenali wajahnya karena—"

"Zombi gagal yang tadi! Sedang apa kau di sini hah!?"

Senyum Akashi luntur sedikit. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan toilet tempat mereka berada mulai berbisik-bisik— _ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa zombi rumah hantu jalan-jalan ke luar wahananya seperti itu!?_

Ponsel yang masih digenggamnya bergetar, mengindikasikan adanya satu pesan masuk. Mayuzumi membuka _email_ tersebut dengan sekali ketuk di layar,

[ _Sun, 01:11 PM_

 _From: Pengganggu #1_

 _Subject: Apa yang kau lakukan? ?_

 _Kenapa zombi dari rumah hantu membuntuti kalian seperti itu!? Mendatangi Sei-chan secara tiba-tiba pula!? Pasti mulut pedasmu itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersinggung ya!_ ]

Mayuzumi memicingkan matanya. Mibuchi dan dua idiot itu pasti berada di dekat sini—

"Mayuzumi, simpan dulu ponselmu."

Titah Akashi benar-benar membuatnya langsung mengantungkan ponsel, "Sori. Baiklah, kenapa kau ada di sini, Zombi-san? Mau meminta maaf karena aktingmu yang payah? Atau mau menuntut bocah ini karena menertawakan obake _fail_ kalian,"

Ini lah kenapa Akashi Seijuurou beranggapan kalau kekasihnya itu _jauh_ lebih tampan dalam keadaan diam, "Mayuzumi.. jangan tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Aku pernah dengar kalau pengunjung yang menertawakan hantu _obake yashiki_ itu bisa dituntut karena menyinggung perasaan hantunya, Akashi, dan yang tadi tertawa sepuas hati kan kau."

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Tadi aku menertawakan suara teriakanmu yang seperti tikus sekarat, bukan hantunya. Lagipula Hideaki-san datang kemari bukan untuk menemuiku."

Mayuzumi baru saja akan membalas _apa katamu bocah sialan_ saat sang zombi-siapa-namanya-tadi membungkuk dan berseru lantang, "Benar sekali! Saya kemari karena ingin bertemu Anda, Mayumayu-san!"

"..."

"..."

 _"Mayuzumi_ -san," Akashi mengoreksi.

"Ya! Mayuzumi-san!"

Senyum bisnis yang terulas di bibir Akashi sedikit lebih lebar dari yang biasanya. Mayuzumi tahu betul kalau si pendek itu sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

Ini hal paling aneh yang pernah dialaminya—semua mata melihat ke arahnya, astaga, apa yang lebih aneh dari melihat sesosok zombi membungkuk hormat dalam-dalam seperti ini—tapi Mayuzumi berusaha tetap tenang, "Ya..? Kau ada urusan apa denganku."

Sang Zombi—siapa tadi namanya? Hideki? Hideguchi?—mengangkat kepalanya (yang penuh _make-up_ berdarah-darah dan jahitan-jahitan buatan) sejenak namun membungkuk sekali lagi, "Tolong ajarkan padaku bagaimana menjadi seperti Anda!"

"..."

 _Hah!?_ "Sudah cukup membungkuknya—bicara yang jelas,"

"Baik!" Zombi-Hide-siapa-tadi kini berdiri tegak, "Hawa keberadaan Anda yang hampir—ah, tidak, benar-benar tidak ada itu—hawa keberadaan nol persen yang sempurna untuk menjadi hantu itu," perempatan urat di dahi Mayuzumi berkedut kesal, "Aku ingin memilikinya juga! _Oshiete kudasai!"_

"Akashi," Mayuzumi memanggil dengan suara datar, datar sedatar tembok putih toilet di sampingnya, "kita pergi."

"Mayuzumi, dia sampai membungkuk seperti ini."

"Kita pergi."

"Ah! Tunggu, Mayuzumi-san!"

Mayuzumi melengos pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang, kedua tangan di saku celana. Akashi yang masih tersenyum—serius, sangat sulit untuk menahan senyumnya agar tidak melebar lagi—mengangguk sekali pada Hideaki untuk pamit, lalu menyamakan langkah dengan Mayuzumi.

Hideaki tertegun sejenak, namun ikut tersenyum pada detik berikutnya, "Aku.. suatu saat nanti kalau Mayuzumi-san dan Akashi-san kembali berkunjung ke rumah hantu kami lagi, aku akan lebih menjiwai peranku sebagai zombi! Tolong nantikan penampilanku nanti! Itu pasti!"

Mayuzumi, masih tidak melihat ke belakang, membalas dengan datar, _"Ganbatte ne."_

 **-x-**

"Orang aneh itu tidak mengikuti kita kan."

"Tidak.. kurasa dia sudah kembali ke rumah hantu tadi."

Mayuzumi menghempaskan diri ke bangku taman terdekat, kedua telapak tangan menelungkup di wajah—hawa keberadaan nol sih iya, tapi dengan zombi bodoh itu membungkuk berkali-kali dan berbicara dengan suara lantang seperti toa, orang-orang pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya juga (singkatnya: Mayuzumi luar biasa malu sekarang karena tadi sempat menjadi pusat perhatian).

Akashi, si _obocchan_ sialan Akashi, justru menganggap ini hiburan paling menarik sepanjang hari dan masih menyunggingkan senyum jahil, "Aku senang sekali melihat Mayuzumi bertambah teman hari ini. Atau mungkin.. bertambah penggemar? Atau malah murid?"

"Diam kau. Yang tadi itu.. dasar orang gila... Mana ada orang yang seniat itu memerankan zombi di _obake_ payah semacam itu, dasar _creepy—"_

"Itu namanya dedikasi terhadap pekerjaan, Mayuzumi."

"Berisik—dan apa tadi katamu? Suaraku seperti tikus sekarat?" Akashi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun Mayuzumi mengangkat satu tangan. Ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar karena ada panggilan; Mayuzumi tidak perlu melihat nama kontak untuk mengetahui siapa peneleponnya, "Jangan meneleponku setiap menit, dasar bodoh—"

" _Yang tadi itu apa!? Mulut pedasmu itu pasti asal ceplos lagi sehingga zombi dari rumah hantu tadi dendam dan mengikutimu dan Sei-chan, begitu kan!"_

"Apa—siapa yang balas dendam—"

 _"Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi apa-apaan tingkahmu yang meninggalkan zombi itu dengan tampang sok_ cool _tadi, hah!? Benar-benar aneh—"_ Suara krasak-krusuk yang terdengar berarti ponsel direbut secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini suara yang baru (yang memuakkan) terdengar, _"BAHAHAHAHA! Mayuzumi-san yang sok keren lucu sekali! Ei-chan dan aku sih ngakak melihatnya, tapi Reo-nee malah terlihat jijik dan—HAHAHAHA, astaga, yang tadi itu lucu sekali—"_

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu menelepon itu apa, hah!?" _Pip._ Lagi-lagi diputus secara sepihak. Mayuzumi memejamkan mata, menyimpan ponselnya dalam kantung celana dan menghela nafas panjang. Tiga mantan _kouhai_ -nya itu memang selalu membuatnya mudah naik pitam, astaga.

Mayuzumi baru sadar kalau Akashi daritadi memperhatikannya dalam diam, "Apa?"

"Kau... jawab yang jujur, Mayuzumi," alis-alis Akashi mengernyit. "Apa sebenarnya hari ini kau sibuk? Jangan kira aku tidak sadar kalau hari ini kau menerima telepon dari orang yang sama berulang kali."

Ah. Observan seperti biasa, "Bukan itu."

"Lalu orang di telepon tadi? Teman kuliahmu?" Akashi diam sejenak, mungkin ragu untuk melanjutkan, "Kupikir aneh karena kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman hiburan, karena.. Mayuzumi tidak suka keramaian kan? Apa jangan-jangan kau punya urusan penting di tempat ini? Kalau memang begitu, aku tidak keberatan kalau—"

"Akashi."

Merah delima bertemu abu-abu teduh.

Mayuzumi diam sejenak, berusaha merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar, "Aku memang tidak suka keramaian seperti ini. Yah, rasanya memang kurang cocok bagi orang-orang seperti kita untuk pergi ke tempat seperti _taman hiburan,_ kau mengerti kan?"

"Makanya—"

"Dengar dulu. Mungkin tidak terlihat karena tampangku seperti ini, tapi aku mengajakmu ke sini murni karena ingin kau... menikmati. Karena kupikir tidak buruk untuk pergi ke tempat ini di hari ulang tahunmu, ini pertama kalinya bagimu kan? Yah, tentu saja ini yang pertama kali, melihat tingkahmu yang terlalu bersemangat saat melihat telinga tikus seperti tadi.."

Tangan Mayuzumi naik untuk membenarkan letak telinga tikus yang bersangkutan. Akashi masih menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku hanya akan bilang sekali, dengarkan baik-baik; seharian penuh ini aku milikmu seorang, jadi tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan orang di seberang telepon atau urusan pribadi yang bahkan tidak ada. Oke."

Mayuzumi dan Akashi masih saling menatap.

"...oke."

Saat Akashi pada akhirnya memutus kontak mata, manik keabuan Mayuzumi menangkap semburat merah yang samar-samar muncul di wajahnya. Ha, perolehan nilainya sekarang menjadi 2-1.

Bisa membuat Akashi Seijuurou _blushing_ itu suatu kebanggaan sendiri—yah, kalau tuan muda angkuh itu menjadi manis seperti ini, siapa coba yang tidak bangga?—tapi di detik berikutnya Akashi malah tersenyum dengan mata berkilat jahil, "Aku tahu kok. Mayuzumi hanya milikku seorang—itu karena teman saja kau tidak punya kan?"

 _Twitch._ "Kau ini..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan main.. nya..." Manik-manik merah Akashi melebar, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu di belakang Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi tersentak, buru-buru melihat ke belakang. _Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau dia melihat Mibuchi—_

Ah.

Bukan.

Sebuah papan wahana berdiri dengan gagah, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi pesawat tempur yang setengah terbalik, di sana tertulis: _AERO RACE!_ TERBANG BERPUTAR 360 DERAJAT DI ANGKASA.

Mayuzumi seketika dilanda _déjà vu_ (diselingi dengan sakit kepala sebelah).

"Mayuzumi, kita naik itu," kemudian agar tidak terdengar seperti titah seorang raja, Akashi menambahkan: "ya?"

"..."

 _Kuso...kawa..._

Mayuzumi memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Tarik, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan. Saat ia membuka mata, Akashi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap (lagi-lagi ada _bintang_ di matanya!) yang bila diartikan menjadi kalimat lengkap, bunyinya seperti ini: _Mayuzumi, kita naik wahana itu, boleh ya._

"...aku menyerah."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kita naik itu, berhenti menatapku seperti anak anjing."

Maksudnya Mayuzumi adalah berhenti menggunakan jurus _puppy dog eyes_ (yang bahkan Akashi tidak bermaksud memakainya), namun perumpamaan itu salah besar, karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak suka anjing dan akan menolak keras bila disamakan dengan anjing: "Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Lupakan," balas Mayuzumi cepat karena ia masih sayang nyawa, lalu meraih tangan Akashi dan menariknya ke tempat wahana berputar 360 derajat laknat tadi berada.

Akashi berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu antusias, tapi tetap ingin memastikan, "Kau tidak akan mabuk kendaraan lagi kan?"

"Hn."

"Di situ tertulis berputar 360 derajat di angkasa, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

"Kalau Mayuzumi mulai mual-mual seperti tadi, jangan diam saja, oke?"

"Akashi, diam sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

 **-x-**

Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, di balik semak-semak, Hayama menarik Nebuya yang tengah asyik mengunyah kentang goreng dengan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi. "Ei-chan, Ei-chan, ayo pergi."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berada di dekat Reo-nee kalau dia masuk mode dramatisnya lagi."

"Mode dramatis? ...maksudnya—"

 _"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

 _"Geh—!_ Ayo cepat, Ei-chan, pura-pura tidak kenal!"

" _Cih_ —Reo, mereka kan cuma gandengan tangan, tidak usah ditangisi segala—"

 **-x-**

Poros tinggi di tengah-tengahnya memiliki enam cabang yang terhubung ke enam pesawat udara.

Masing-masing pesawat udara dilengkapi dengan baling-baling dan sayap, dapat dinaiki empat penumpang sekaligus. 'Pesawat' tersebut akan naik, mengudara, kemudian akan berputar-putar bahkan sampai terbalik 360 derajat—layaknya pesawat tempur yang menembaki musuh-musuhnya.

Mayuzumi bukannya takut tinggi, hanya saja...

Begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, tahu-tahu dirinya dan Akashi sudah di antrian terdepan. "Ayo, Mayuzumi, pesawat yang di sebelah sana masih kosong."

Shit, _cepat amat,_ Mayuzumi mengumpat dalam hati. "Tunggu, Akashi, lepas telinga tikusmu itu. Petugasnya tadi bilang begitu kan."

Akashi melirik meja kecil yang telah disiapkan untuk meletakkan barang-barang pengunjung. Untuk menghindari jatuhnya barang-barang saat berputar di angkasa nanti, katanya. "Aku tahu mereka menjamin kalau barang-barang itu tidak akan hilang, tapi kan.."

" _Semua_ orang di tempat ini punya telinga tikus masing-masing, Akashi, tidak akan ada yang mencuri milikmu."

"Hmph."

Akashi meletakkan telinga tikus miliknya di atas meja bersamaan dengan ponsel dan dompetnya, dan Mayuzumi melakukan hal yang sama. Yang membuat Mayuzumi heran adalah kenapa Akashi lebih takut kehilangan bando bodoh itu daripada dua barang lainnya (yang jauh, _jauh_ lebih penting).

Lima pesawat lainnya sudah terisi penuh—oleh sebuah rombongan anak SMA—menyisakan pesawat terakhir yang hanya ditumpangi oleh Mayuzumi dan Akashi _(lucky:_ mereka tidak naik bersama orang asing lagi).

Saat pengaman turun secara otomatis dan mengunci tubuh mereka, Mayuzumi melirik Akashi yang wajahnya tenang-tenang saja. Mayuzumi kembali larut dalam pikirannya: wahana ini berputar-putar, seperti cangkir Twister Cups tadi.. dan Mayuzumi luar biasa mual tadi karena serangan bertubi-tubi Akashi yang menabraki mobilnya di arena Boom Boom Car, bukan karena dia mudah mabuk kendaraan... jadi...

"Kita naik. _Naik,"_ Akashi tiba-tiba berbisik—sok-sok berlagak tenang, padahal Mayuzumi tahu betul seberapa antusias _inner_ -bocahnya—membuyarkan pikiran Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi melihat ke bawah, dan benar saja; mereka mulai naik menjauhi daratan.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Mayuzumi melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan keahlian sekaligus kegemarannya: memulai sesi adu mulut dengan Akashi. "Apa-apaan wajah berseri-serimu itu? Tidak sabar melihat orang-orang dari ketinggian ya, orang yang tingginya tidak seberapa memang kasihan." (Seratus tujuh puluh sekian itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tergolong _pendek,_ tapi selama tinggi Akashi lebih rendah dari Mayuzumi, _pendek_ akan selalu menjadi bahan olokan utama.)

Namun rencana menenangkan dirinya tersebut gagal saat Akashi tahu-tahu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam dan membalas, "Aku ingin tahu, pengaman ini cukup kuat tidak ya? Bisa gawat kalau saat kita sudah _sangat tinggi_ nanti, tahu-tahu pengamannya melonggar dan lepas dan salah satu penumpangnya terjun bebas ke bawah."

 _"Kau mau membunuhku hah!"_

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan melepas pengamannya Mayuzumi kan."

"Kau itu— dasar, suatu hari akan kuadukan kau atas keluhan percobaan pembunuhan—"

"Cuma bercanda, Mayuzumi, tenanglah sedikit."

Pesawat mereka kini berada di ketinggian entah berapa kaki di langit; memutari poros dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Dan akhirnya, aksi yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba: berputar layaknya pesawat tempur yang menembakkan misil.

Saat posisi mereka benar-benar dibalikkan 180 derajat di atas langit, para penumpang di pesawat lain menjerit tidak karuan. Mayuzumi bersyukur karena dua kursi di belakangnya kosong—suara jeritan anak-anak SMA itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga, terutama yang perempuan—dan ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke bawah. "Wow. _Wow._ Pemandangannya... lumayan,"

Pesawat kembali berputar 180 derajat ke posisi semula. Mayuzumi menangkap sesuatu dari ujung matanya—seseorang yang melambaikan tangan di bawah sana—dan terkejut saat menyadari kalau itu Hayama, dengan Mibuchi dan Nebuya yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanannya. Hayama masih melambaikan tangan, dan mengangkat sesuatu yang seperti kamera SLR—ah, pesawatnya berputar sampai jungkir balik lagi.

Mayuzumi menoleh ke arah Akashi yang daritadi tidak bersuara, "Kenapa diam? Jangan bilang kau takut setelah sudah di atas sini."

Akashi balas menatapnya—surai merahnya menggantung ke arah bawah dalam keadaan terbalik seperti ini—dan tersenyum lebar sekali, "Ini hebat sekali—aku sampai kehabisan kata-kata."

Mayuzumi tarik kembali kata-katanya tadi; Akashi Seijuurou ternyata masih ada imut-imutnya. "Hoo. Kalau kutantang kau untuk lepas tangan dari pengaman, apa kau berani?" Balas Mayuzumi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Akashi melakukan hal yang sama, dan masih dengan senyum yang sama pula, "Tentu saja aku berani. Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Mayuzumi?"

"Cih," Mayuzumi mencibir, namun dalam hati ia menjerit— _kusokawa...!_

"Ah, pesawatnya menurun."

Wahana berlangsung tidak sampai tiga menit. Saat 'pesawat' mereka akhirnya mendarat dan pengaman masing-masing terangkat secara otomatis, Mayuzumi tidak langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredakan pusing yang mulai menjalar di kepala, ia menghembuskan nafas lega, "Haah... ini pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama aku naik wahana seekstrim ini,"

"Kau pernah naik wahana ini?" Akashi juga sama; masih tinggal di duduknya untuk meredakan pusing.

"Mirip, tapi bukan di tempat ini. Kurasa waktu itu aku masih SMP," _dan sekarang aku sudah kuliah.. sudah lama sekali._

"Hmm.. ini sih pertama kalinya bagiku, dan kalau Mayuzumi tidak mengajakku pergi hari ini maka aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya."

"Ya ya, sama-sama.." Saat Mayuzumi membuka matanya, ia baru sadar akan penampilan Akashi sekarang. "Pfft... hahaha."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Dengan segala kesempurnaanmu itu, Tuan Muda.." Mayuzumi menepuk kepala Akashi, meratakan beberapa surai merah yang mencuat kemana-mana, "Kupikir rambutmu tidak akan pernah terlihat berantakan seperti ini."

Akashi mengerjap, tangannya reflek naik untuk meraba rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Ah.. aku juga manusia, Mayuzumi. Rambutku sekalipun tidak bisa melawan gravitasi setelah jungkir balik seperti tadi kan."

"Manusia? Bukannya iblis?"

 _"Shush,"_ Akashi menepis tangan Mayuzumi, kemudian tatapannya melunak. "Kau bicara begitu.. tapi keadaan rambutmu sama saja."

"Biarkan saja," balas Mayuzumi singkat, namun tidak menolak saat tangan-tangan Akashi naik untuk meratakan rambutnya.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu," mata Akashi kini tertuju pada helaian rambut abu-abu yang berantakan. "Waktu _training camp_ di Teikou dulu, selaku Kapten, tiap pagi aku bertugas untuk membangunkan semuanya."

"Hm... lalu," Mayuzumi menunduk sedikit untuk mempermudah Akashi merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau dengan rambut yang berantakan seperti ini sangat mirip seperti Kuroko yang baru bangun tidur... kalian _phantom sixth-man_ memang banyak kemiripan ya."

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Time out—_ momennya rusak. Mayuzumi menepis tangan Akashi dengan wajah datar, "Begitu."

Akashi tertegun. Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahinya, turun dari pesawat dan melangkah ke pintu keluar tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Ah," Akashi baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara, "Mayuzumi, tunggu—jangan cemberut begitu, pria 20 tahunan sepertimu sama sekali tidak manis kalau cemberut."

"Umurku masih 19 tahun, _sialan,_ dan aku tidak cemberut."

"Oke, mungkin kau pengecualian; Mayuzumi yang cemburu seperti ini manis juga kok."

" _Berisik!_ Balik ke Teikou lagi sana!"

 **-x-**

"Wow," Nebuya berhenti mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Ia dan Mibuchi tengah berdiri di luar pagar wahana Aero Race sekarang; mengawasi Mayuzumi yang baru saja ke luar arena dengan wajah masam dan Akashi yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kapten dan Mayuzumi bisa pacaran.. maksudku, yang mereka lakukan seharian ini hanya bertengkar kan.. tapi mereka terlihat cocok di saat yang bersamaan..?"

Mibuchi tidak menjawab; sibuk menggigiti sapu tangan untuk meredakan hatinya yang meledak-ledak. _"Aku.. iri... sekali..!"_

Nebuya melirik rekan satu timnya itu dari balik kacamata hitamnya, "Sebenarnya kau ini ingin mereka bersama atau tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja ingin! Tapi ini _complicated,_ Eikichi!"

"Eh, terserah lah," Nebuya kini mencari-cari sosok temannya yang satu lagi. "Tunggu, Kotaro mana? Akashi dan Mayuzumi juga sudah pindah wahana—"

" _Oooooiii!"_

Nebuya dan Mibuchi sama-sama bertukar pandang. Yang barusan itu.. "Suara Kotaro..?"

" _Oooooii! Ei-chan, Reo-nee! Ayo naik ke sinii! Aku di dalam siniii!"_ Hayama melambai-lambai dari dalam arena Aero Race, lebih tepatnya dari kursi penumpang pesawat di wahana tersebut.

Nebuya menganga, tertegun selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengepalkan tinjunya, "Kotaro sialan! Aku juga mau naik!" Bungkus kentang goreng yang tinggal sedikit dioper begitu saja ke Mibuchi. "Reo, aku titip kentang gorengku!"

" _Yeyeyeaaay! Ayo lari Ei-chan, mumpung kursi di sampingku masih kosong!"_

" _Ou!_ Tunggu aku!"

" _C-chotto!_ Kita harus mengikuti Sei-chan dan Mayuzumi-san kan!" Sahut Mibuchi yang tidak setuju, namun Nebuya terlanjur masuk ke dalam wahana. "Dan jangan tinggalkan aku sendirii! Aku bukan _babysitter_ kalian—!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **a/n:** kalo ada yg gangerti aero race itu kayak gimana, sekali lagi koko sarankan untuk search di gugel seperti yang ditulis di atas ya *bungkuk2*

komentar2nya ditunggu seperti biasa ya hahahahah. mayuaka fix bakal naik jet coaster dan wahana ekstrim lainnya kok, fic ini masih panjang XDb

tapi.. karena bentar lagi koko udah mau mudik... kemungkinan besar chapter 4 gabisa publish minggu depan TvT

terima kasih yang udah baca sampai sini!


	4. the one where mibuchi screws up, twice

**the one with the cliché amusement park date © 100% cocoa**

 **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **no profit taken from this work**

 **timeline:** post-extra game (akashi kelas 2, mayuzumi maba)

 **warning:** mungkin ooc karena ini termasuk established relationship!mayuaka, timeskips, long chapter dibacanya pelan2 aja ya

 **catatan:**

 **1)** dalam bahasa smsnya orang jepang, **wwwwww** (w = warau = ketawa) itu sama kaya lol/lmao

 **2)** **splash slider** scene di chapter ini terinspirasi dr noragami chapter 41 www. mymanga. me/ manga/Noragami/41/26 (hilangkan spasi). wahana splash itu kaya niagaragara-nya dufan tapi perosotannya _jauh_ lebih tinggi. dan fotonya selalu aneh2 haha; coba search di google gambar **"funny splash mountain pics"**

 **3)** **gestur ibu jari kebalik** itu sangat, _sangat_ kasar di jepang, bisa diartikan sebagai "fuck off" atau "go fuck yourself" (iya maap mayuyu kasar maapin)

 **a/n:** sebelumnya maaf, _maaf_ banget udah sebulan lebih ga apdet T_T chapter ini makan waktu lama karena 1) ada beberapa scene yg saya rombak ulang dari draft aslinya, fic cengengesan seperti ini pun muter otak juga bikinnya hahahah dan 2) koko lagi sakit hehe :') *gausah hehe*

...tenang aja, kazu-san. wb masih tidak disantap kok. *diinjek kazu*

aaaaaaaaaaa terima kasih banyak atas respon2 lucu buat chapter lalu *u* seneng rasanya banyak yg seneng karena mayuyu nista abis di fic ini /nga gitu/ semoga chapter 8k words ini juga tetep bikin hepi :'D

hbd ya chiroooooo ai laf yu ({})({})

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian, di salah satu restoran Nezumi Tropical Land...**_

"Mayuzumi, serius, kau pesan apa?"

"Kubilang aku tidak lapar."

Akashi bertanya untuk kesekian kali, masih terpaku pada buku menu kecil di tangan. Mayuzumi duduk di seberang meja, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada, dan masih tidak memberi jawaban.

Pose _ngambek._

Keduanya menolak untuk bertemu mata, entah siapa yang memulai dan entah sejak kapan.

"Bagaimana kalau _burger._ Atau _sandwich?_ _Sandwich_ di sini sepertinya enak. Pokoknya perutmu harus terisi."

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu _steak_ yang sama denganku saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Tidak mau? Barusan kau bilang _terserah—"_

" _Ano.._ maaf tuan," pelayan yang berdiri di ujung meja akhirnya bersuara, mulai gelisah. _Pelanggan tampan yang satu ini, kenapa daritadi hanya berbicara sendiri..._ "Apa pesanannya ini saja?"

"Ah," wajah netral Akashi mengerut sedikit. "Maafkan temanku—menentukan makanan saja lama sekali. _Steak_ -nya satu lagi, dan dua cokelat panas untuk minumannya. Itu saja."

 _Tunggu. Teman? Dua cokelat panas?_

Sisi meja sebelah kanan digebrak tiba-tiba, "Sudah kubilang aku _tidak mau."_

Si pelayan tersentak, bahkan sampai melangkah mundur. _Apa—daritadi ada yang duduk di situ!?_

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti bocah. Pokoknya kau harus _makan,"_ balas Akashi tak kalah sengit. Saat menghadap ke sang pelayan, nada bicaranya berubah, "Itu saja. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Aku mau makan kebab," celetuk Mayuzumi.

"..." Akashi—senyum sopannya luntur sekarang—meralat pesanannya, "Satu _steak,_ satu kebab, dua cokelat panas."

"B-baik. Mohon tunggu 10 menit," pelayan tersebut pun berlalu.

Hening.

Mayuzumi dan Akashi akhirnya melakukan kontak mata, namun diam di antara mereka semakin terasa tidak nyaman. Yang satu menatap tanpa minat, yang satu lagi menatap kosong dengan mata seperti ikan mati. _Awkward silence._

"..."

"..."

Mayuzumi memang memasang wajah datar andalannya, namun di balik itu ia tengah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk keluar dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini. Karena, yah, sejauh ini jalan-jalan mereka di taman rekreasi hari ini berlangsung mulus.. sama sekali tidak buruk malah.

Kemudian semua berubah saat Akashi dengan santainya berkomentar, _kalian_ phantom sixth-man _punya banyak kemiripan ya._

Bukannya berlebihan, tapi tanpa diingatkan pun Mayuzumi sudah cukup minder dengan para bocah-bocah tengik Teikou itu (Mayuzumi akan membawa rahasia ini sampai ke liang kuburnya). Mendengar Akashi yang terang-terangan membandingkan dirinya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, itu rasanya agak...

"..."

"..."

Hn. Mungkin Mibuchi benar, _insecurity-_ nya sudah sangat parah sampai tergolong menyedihkan... dan lagi, apa ada jalan keluar yang tepat untuk menyudahi pertengkaran kecil ini? Jalan keluar yang dapat menyudahinya tanpa harus mengorbankan harga diri Mayuzumi, karena jujur kalau bisa ia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang meminta maaf duluan.

"..."

"..."

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, ada beberapa poin kuat yang mengharuskannya minta maaf duluan, yaitu: a) dia-lah yang lebih tua di antara mereka berdua, dan mengalah pada Akashi dapat secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kalau Mayuzumi lebih dewasa dari si kerdil itu, lalu b) kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi _mood_ Akashi akan benar-benar memburuk, rencana-super-klise-untuk-memberikan-hadiah-ulang-tahun-yang-tak-terlupakan hari ini terancam gagal di tengah jalan dan gagal itu sesuatu yang menyebalkan, serta c) Akashi yang _badmood_ berarti Mibuchi yang _badmood,_ dan Mibuchi yang _badmood_ berarti Hayama dan Nebuya yang ikut-ikut _badmood_ karena Reo-nee tercinta mereka _badmood,_ efek domino pun tak terelakkan, dan yang paling penting yaitu d) hal tersebut akan membuat hidup Mayuzumi yang sudah sengsara menjadi lebih sengsara—perlu diingat kalau Mayuzumi mencintai dirinya sendiri lebih dari apa pun (maaf saja, bahkan lebih dari Akashi) karena itu yang terpenting adalah agar dirinya bisa hidup tenang dan bebas dari drama yang tidak penting.

"..."

"..."

Mayuzumi mengangguk mantap secara mental, memutuskan untuk mengalah pada akhirnya, "Sori. Aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku serius tidak lapar."

Akashi—masih menatapnya tanpa minat—justru membalas, "Isi kepalamu berisik sekali."

"...hah."

"Lupakan," balas Akashi singkat, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mayuzumi kini sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin kalau kekasihnya punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. "Aku juga.. minta maaf. Tapi kau tetap harus makan."

Pemuda itu membuang muka. Kontak mata mereka berakhir, namun Mayuzumi merasa lebih lega sekarang. Setidaknya mereka sadar akan kesalahan masing-masing.

Akashi lagi-lagi bersuara, mungkin sekedar untuk menyambung percakapan, "...kau masih ingat kenapa kita bertengkar tadi."

 _Kita sedang membuat momen bagus,_ _lalu kau membandingkanku dengan Kuroko Tetsuya._ "Hn.. aku lupa." _Sepele memang. Tapi kau seperti membandingkan pacar barumu dengan mantan pacarmu, dan.. rasanya tidak menyenangkan._ "Ya sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Tatapan Akashi tahu-tahu melunak, "Aku kan sudah bilang.. aku cuma punya Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi membanting tinjunya di atas meja, "Berhenti membaca pikiran orang lain!"

"Untuk orang yang ekspresinya datar hampir dua puluh empat jam, isi kepalamu mudah ditebak," balas Akashi santai, ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman. "Itu, atau karena aku memang mengenal baik Mayuzumi. Bukan karena aku _mind-reader_ atau semacamnya."

"..."

Senyum jahil Akashi perlahan-lahan lenyap. Nada bicaranya kini terdengar lebih lembut dari yang biasa, "Apa aku dimaafkan?"

 _Itu, atau karena aku memang mengenal baik Mayuzumi._

"...hn."

 **-x-**

"Reo-neeeeee. Ini untuk apa?"

Mibuchi tidak menggubris, sibuk dengan kamera SLR-nya yang sejak tadi berbunyi _cekrek cekrek_ _cekrek_. "Bagus, sepertinya mereka sudah baikan. Aku tidak tega kalau harus melihat Sei-chan cemberut lebih lama lagi."

"Camberut..? Bukannya wajah Akashi datar-datar saja seperti Mayuzumi-san ya.." Saat masih tidak digubris, Hayama memekik menuntut perhatian, "Reo-neeeee kau menyuruhku membeli barang-barang ini dan sekarang aku dikacangi!?"

"Itu hukuman karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian!" Mibuchi akhirnya membalikkan badan, meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang dan dagunya naik berpose menantang. "Tidak ada yang boleh kabur naik wahana lagi. Aku bukan _babysitter_ kalian, dan kita ke sini karena ada misi bukan untuk bersenang-senang!"

Hayama menunjuk Nebuya yang terduduk lesu di bangku, berseru tidak terima, "Kau menyuruhku ke sana kemari membeli ini dan itu tapi Ei-chan kau biarkan duduk seperti ini!? Pilih kasih! Itu namanya pilih kasiiiihhh!"

Mibuchi menatap dingin, "Dompet Eikichi kusita. Kurasa hukuman itu sudah cukup berat."

"Oh," manik hijau teduh berkedip dua kali. "Ooooh kau.. menyita dompetnya. Ei-chan tidak bisa beli makanan dong."

"Tepat sekali."

"Kau tega," kali ini suara berat Nebuya terdengar—merengek dan sama sekali tidak terdengar jantan. "Tega sekali. Apanya yang _yaksha,_ kau itu _oni_..."

"Diam kau! Aku _oneesan_ cantik yang baik hati." Mibuchi beralih menatap Hayama, "Jadi? Kau sudah membeli semuanya?"

"Uh.. ini _milk tea_ pesanan Reo-nee, _topping_ _jelly_ -nya habis jadi kuganti _bubble,_ lalu ini tiga lembar karton putih berukuran sedang yang entah kenapa dijual di toko _merchandise,_ dan _marker_ papan tulis spesial NezuToro yang harganya bahkan lebih mahal dari _milk tea_ ini!?"

" _Sankyuu._ Kau kumaafkan," Mibuchi menerima _milk tea_ pesanannya dan menyeruput penuh nikmat. _Ahhh._ "Dan tentu saja harganya lebih mahal. Tutupnya saja berbentuk kepala tikus seperti itu, sangat imut kan."

"Ya ya ya terserah.." Hayama berhenti memelototi _marker_ dengan harga tidak masuk akal itu. "Karton dan spidol ini untuk apa Reo-nee? Kau mau kita bertiga lomba gambar? Spidolnya cuma satu."

"Kalau kita mau lomba, aku harus isi perut dulu," Mibuchi dan Hayama pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Bukan. Aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian menulis satu kata; _'happy'_ atau ' _birthday'_ —dan aku akan menulis 'Sei-chan'. Mudah, kan?"

"Ohhh! Oh oh oh aku mengertii!" Hayama melompat naik dan turun karena antusias, tersenyum sampai gigi-giginya kelihatan, "Ini pasti untuk foto Splash Slider kan? Iya kan iya kan!? Berarti kita juga ikut naik wahananya kan!? Yosh, aku yang akan menulis _BIRTHDAY!"_

"Aku tidak mau menulis _happy..."_ Nebuya menyahut masih dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil—mungkin kalau pria bongsor macam Murasakibara yang merengek masih tidak apa-apa, namun Nebuya yang merengek dengan tubuh berotot kekar seperti ini sangat tidak enak dilihat. "Karena aku tidak _happy_ sekarang.."

" _Geh—_ waktu di kelas bahasa Inggris kau pernah disuruh mengeja _birthday_ dan malah jadi _birdday_ kan, Ei-chan, lebih baik kau tulis _happy_ saja deh biar mudah."

"Kotaro diam saja deh."

"Tapi aku benar kan! Weeek!"

" _Anak-anak,"_ panggil Mibuchi dengan penuh penekanan. Hayama dan Nebuya langsung mengunci mulut rapat-rapat. "Sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Eikichi, kau yang menulis _happy._ Aku tidak mau 'hari lahir' malah menjadi 'hari burung'—"

Suara perut keroncongan.

"..."

Mibuchi _facepalm._ "...Kotaro, belikan sesuatu untuk gorila rakus ini," nada bicaranya lebih terdengar kesal daripada kasihan.

Bola mata yang tadinya redup karena kelaparan kini berkilat semangat, _"YES!_ Aku sayang Reo! Kotaro, aku mau _pizza_ enam _slice_ yang dijual di ujung situ—"

"A-apa-apaan kau!? Jijik! Jangan macam-macam denganku, dasar bodoh!"

"Ei-chan gorila rakus bisa-bisanya kau MINTA DIBELIKAN _PIZZA_ DI SAAT SEPERTI INI! Dan Reo-nee, jangan sok tsundere deh, jijik melihatnya..."

"HAAA!? Apa kau bilang barusan!? Coba _ulangi—!"_

 **-x-**

Pesanan masing-masing sudah tiba. Sebuah _hotplate,_ satu piring saji, dan dua cangkir hitam diletakkan di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan bando telinga tikus yang absen dari puncak kepala merah dan abu-abu.

Mayuzumi menatap _steak_ pesanan Akashi dengan wajah tidak terima. "...itu terlalu kecil—sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan harganya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, memesan _steak_ di tempat seperti ini?" _Dasar_ obocchan.

"Aku rasa ukurannya tepat. Bisa gawat kan kalau terlalu kenyang saat ingin naik wahana?" Akashi mengambil bendera kecil yang menancap di tengah-tengah daging panggang tersebut, "Mayuzumi, lihat, benderanya bermotif kepala tikus. Oh, di kebabmu juga ada."

"Itu tanda kalau _steak_ mini-mu itu terbuat dari daging tikus," balas Mayuzumi datar.

Akashi mengernyitkan alis, "Kalau begitu daging pada kebabmu juga daging tikus."

"Lalu?" Mayuzumi mencabut bendera pada kebabnya, mengambil gigitan pertama dan membalas dengan sarkastik, "Aku suka daging tikus. Apalagi dengan sayuran seperti ini. Bergizi."

Akashi baru saja hendak membalas kekasihnya yang super konyol itu saat mendengar suara dari meja di belakangnya, "M-mama, aku tidak mau makan lagi.. Jijik...!"

"Sst, Yama-chan, jangan didengarkan..! Kakak-kakak yang di sana cuma bercanda..."

"T-tapi.. tapi… HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

"..."

"..."

Akashi berdehem dua kali. "...kita sedang membicarakan apa tadi? Sebelum kau dengan kejamnya membuat anak orang menangis seperti itu."

Mayuzumi mengutuk hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang kadang berfungsi dan kadang tidak. Memang lucu sih melihat si 'Yama-chan' ini menangis karena percaya mentah-mentah pada kata-katanya (siapa suruh menguping) namun dipelototi dengan galak oleh sang ibu itu lain ceritanya, "Tentang harga yang tidak sebanding dengan ukuran _steak_ -mu itu."

"Maklum saja kalau pajaknya tinggi. Tapi aku tidak mau diceramahi tentang harga oleh seseorang sepertimu," balas Akashi yang sekarang tengah memotong _steak_ -nya menjadi kotak-kotak kecil.

"Memangnya aku kenapa."

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau harga _light novel_ sekarang naik. Dan kau itu tipe yang langsung membeli banyak sekalinya berkunjung ke toko buku.. Belum lagi _merchandise_ macam gantungan kunci yang harganya juga tidak masuk akal. Pemborosan."

"Harga naik tidak akan menghentikanku membeli LN," balas Mayuzumi enteng. Kemudian di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya, ia balas bertanya, "...darimana kau tahu harga LN naik? Jangan bilang selepas kelulusanku, kau malah tertarik dan membacanya terus."

Akashi menggeleng, masih konsentrasi menggunakan pisau dan garpu, "Aku sering pergi ke toko buku untuk melihat-lihat. Sampulnya memang aneh-aneh, tapi dengan melihat begitu saja setidaknya rinduku bisa terobati sedikit."

 _"UHUK—"_

Akashi sontak menoleh, terkejut saat mendapati Mayuzumi terbatuk-batuk seperti ada yang tercekat di kerongkongannya. "Kau tersedak!? Tunggu, jangan minum itu, cokelatnya masih—"

" _UHUK UHUK OHOK—!"_

"—sangat panas.." Terlambat. Batuknya kini semakin heboh. Akashi buru-buru berdiri dan memanggil pelayan terdekat, "Permisi, boleh aku minta segelas air secepatnya?—Mayuzumi, bertahanlah, jangan mati dulu,"

 **-x-**

"SELESAAAA~I!"

Hayama mengangkat hasil karyanya tinggi-tinggi. Mibuchi merebut karton putih tersebut dengan cepat, mengoreksi jikalau ada _typo_ atau semacamnya. "Lumayan. Tapi kenapa hiasan-hiasan di pinggirnya gambar petir menyambar seperti ini!? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ulang tahun kan!"

"Reo-nee bicara apa sih! Tentu saja petir-petirnya untuk menunjukkan kalau aku, Hayama Kotaro si Raijuu, yang menggambarnya. _JDEEEEER!_ PETIR MENYAMBAR! KEREN KAN."

"Apanya yang keren! Sangat aneh dan tidak nyambung!"

"Aku selesai.."

"Berikan padaku!" Kini karton milik Nebuya yang seenaknya direbut, "Ini.. tebal sekali."

"Ei-chan kenapa tulisannya tebal banget sih!? Bukannya memberi kesan _'happy'_ tapi malah meneror!"

"Banyak mau," gerutu Nebuya, namun matanya mengerjap terkejut begitu melihat kertas temannya (kotak _pizza_ yang sudah kosong ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas bangku). "Tunggu. Kenapa Kotaro menggambar petir-petir kecil begitu!?"

"Hehe, ini untuk menunjukkan identitasku! Keren kan!? Iya kan!?"

Nebuya membuka _marker_ papan tulis yang masih berada di tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menggambar lengan berotot! _MUSCLE MUSCLE!"_

 _"NO NO NO NO NO_ TIDAK BOLEEEEH KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK IMUT SAMA SEKALI _—"_

"Suara jeritan itu.. _Mibuchi Reo!?"_

Mibuchi mematung, kedua tangan masih dalam posisi menarik masing-masing kerah kaus Nebuya dan Hayama. Suara yang sama terdengar lagi dari belakang, kali ini seperti bergetar karena ketakutan, "Berarti dua yang lainnya.. Nebuya dan Hayama dari Rakuzan..!?"

Saat Mibuchi akhirnya menoleh ke belakang—dengan gerakan patah-patah—ekspresi pemuda berkacamata yang memanggilnya tadi berubah horor. Mibuchi menganga, "Ju.. JUNPEI-CHAN?"

 _Uh-oh._

Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi pada detik berikutnya Hyuuga Junpei _bersumpah_ kalau ia melihat hati berwarna _pink_ di bola mata berbingkai bulu mata lentik itu.

 **-x-**

"Sudah baikan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah, satu tangan memegangi dadanya yang masih sedikit sesak. Panas di kerongkongannya juga masih terasa. Meski begitu, Mayuzumi beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas, karena mati karena tersedak itu akan terdengar sangat konyol.

Mungkin ini kutukan ibu dari Yama-chan karena telah membuat anaknya menangis tadi.

Helaan nafas panjang dari Akashi memecah keheningan. "Makanya kalau makan kunyah dengan benar, jangan langsung ditelan bulat-bulat."

 _Apa—aku tersedak karena kau bicara aneh-aneh tadi tahu!_ "Hn."

"Tapi yang penting kau tidak apa-apa."

"Hn."

Hening lagi. Kebab yang kira-kira baru dimakan sepertiga dibiarkan tergeletak di atas piring. Pikiran Mayuzumi kembali melayang ke percakapan tadi—lebih tepatnya tentang apa yang Akashi katakan tadi.

 _Aku sering pergi ke toko buku untuk melihat-lihat._

 _Sampulnya memang aneh-aneh,_

 _Tapi dengan melihat begitu saja setidaknya rinduku bisa terobati sedikit._

"Mayuzumi," Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Telingamu merah. Kau sakit?"

"Ini.. reaksi alergi,"

"Kau tidak punya alergi."

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Wajahnya terasa sedikit hangat, mungkin bukan hanya telinga tapi wajahnya juga memerah sekarang. _Rinduku bisa terobati sedikit.._ berhenti mengulang kata-kata itu!

Suara di kepalanya—yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat mirip seperti suara Nebuya—berseru dengan lantang, _kau ini LAKI-LAKI kan, Mayuzumi! Katakan perasaanmu dengan jelas!_

Disusul oleh suara Higuchi yang seperti merapalkan mantra, _Mayuzumi orang yang sangat tertutup kan? Menurutku bagus untuk jujur pada perasaanmu sekali-sekali._

"Akashi," Mayuzumi akhirnya memanggil, dengan volume suara yang sedikit terlalu keras dari biasanya, "Aku—"

" _JUUUUUNNPEEIII-CHAAAAAAAN~~!"_

" _KUBILANG MENJAUH DARIKU! R-RIKO, AYO LARI LEBIH CEPAT!"_

" _JUNPEI-KUN TANGANKU SAKIIIIT—!"_

"—..."

Mulut Mayuzumi mendadak kering.

 _Astaga. Itu. MIBUCHI._

Akashi—yang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tiga sosok yang baru saja berlari _sprint_ melewati restoran tempat mereka berada—menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi dengan mata lebar. "Yang barusan itu.. Mibuchi..?"

 _Gawat._ "Entahlah. Aku tidak lihat wajahnya."

"Tidak perlu lihat wajahnya juga itu suara Mibuchi kan?" Akashi kembali menatap ke luar jendela, tidak menyadari Mayuzumi yang mulai keringat dingin. _Gawat!_ "Junpei... Hyuuga Junpei, itu nama Kapten SMA Seirin kan? Kalau begitu, gadis yang bersamanya tadi pasti Pelatih Seirin Aida Riko.."

 _Mibuchi sialan!_ Mayuzumi bersumpah akan mengomelinya habis-habisan setelah ini. Momen bagus yang ia coba bangun barusan rusak sudah.

"Seingatku Mibuchi memang lumayan tertarik pada Kapten Seirin, tapi.. itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa Mibuchi ada di tempat ini—"

Tidak, tidak.. Mayuzumi tidak akan membiarkan momen bersama mereka rusak sekali lagi.

"Akashi."

Tangan yang tergeletak di atas meja digenggam tiba-tiba. Akashi reflek mengunci mulutnya, menyadari Mayuzumi yang tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Mayuzumi memang menghadap lurus ke arahnya, namun pemuda itu menghindari kontak mata, "Nanti.. kupinjamkan."

"..apanya," Akashi sedikit tidak fokus karena tangannya masih digenggam. Ini membicarakan apa? Mibuchi bagaimana?

" _Light novel_ -ku," Mayuzumi mungkin memang sengaja tidak mempertemukan mata mereka, karena menautkan jari-jari mereka di atas meja seperti ini sudah cukup memalukan. Tapi tampang datar—atau lebih tepatnya, ekspresi serius—masih dipertahankan di wajah, "Supaya.. kau tidak perlu ke toko buku terus-menerus."

"..."

"Tapi awas kalau halamannya sampai rusak. Atau terlipat."

"..."

Butuh 0.75 detik bagi Akashi untuk menangkap arti di balik kata-kata Mayuzumi; bertahun-tahun menjalin pertemanan dengan Midorima, yang bisa dibilang merupakan personifikasi dari _tsundere,_ membuat Akashi paham betul pesan tersirat yang ingin disampaikan Mayuzumi.

Kalau diterjemahkan, pesan yang tersirat itu kira-kira seperti ini: _aku akan meminjamkanmu novelku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke toko buku untuk melihat-lihat_ light novel _lagi jika rindu padaku._

Atau jika lebih dipersingkat, kurang lebih seperti ini: _aku akan meminjamkanmu novelku sebagai obat kangen._

"..."

"..."

Akashi terdiam—tiba-tiba dilanda kilas balik tentang percakapannya dengan Takao beberapa bulan lalu.

 **-x-**

(Pada salah satu sesi bermain _streetball_ mereka—beberapa anggota tim Vorpal Swords—yang kurang lebih sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas tiap akhir pekan, Akashi bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu di antara Takao dan Midorima, karena keduanya bersikap sedikit dingin pada satu sama lain di hari itu.

"Oh, kelihatan jelas ya?" Takao membalas dengan santai, namun Akashi tidak memberinya celah untuk mengganti topik. "Itu.. semalam.. Shin-chan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kurasa."

Akashi ingat bagaimana ia kembali bertanya dengan mata lebar, "Dan kau menolaknya..? Maaf kalau terkesan lancang, tapi mustahil kalau kau tidak membalas perasaannya kan?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Takao melambaikan tangannya berulang kali. "Aku sudah naksir Shin-chan sejak lama sekali, tentu saja mustahil kalau perasaanku tidak sama!"

Tentu saja. Akashi menunggu Takao untuk memperjelas, "Sebenarnya.. pernyataan cinta yang semalam itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta. Ekspresinya bahkan menyeramkan! Seperti menuntutku ganti rugi atau semacamnya, bahahahaha! Tidak romantis sama sekali deh!"

Entah senyum Takao yang menular atau Akashi memang tidak bisa membendung senyum; itu terdengar seperti khas Midorima sekali... "Lalu apa yang jadi masalah?"

"Nah, soal itu.." Senyum Takao berubah—tidak seceria yang tadi. "Sebenarnya aku sudah sejak lama menunggu.. Shin-chan untuk menyatakan perasaan duluan, ayolah, kalian juga pasti gerah melihat seperti apa kami sehari-hari, tapi kami tidak kunjung kencan juga kan!? Kesal melihatnya kan!?"

Akashi mengangguk, seratus persen mengerti, "Jujur aku sedikit frustasi juga melihat kalian berdua."

"TUH KAN! Akashi-sama bahkan berpendapat demikian.." Takao mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok Midorima yang tengah membicarakan entah apa dengan Kuroko di seberang lapangan. Tatapannya melunak, "Tapi begitu Shin-chan benar-benar _confess_ semalam, dengan cara yang amat _tsundere_ pula... Kepalaku kosong. Aku sangat senang, tentu saja, tapi.. saking bahagianya, bicara saja susah. Kau tahu?"

"Entahlah," Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kedengarannya agak hiperbola bagiku, Takao."

 _"Geh!_ Kejam sekali!" Balas Takao dramatis, namun ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya, "Pokoknya karena responku diam seperti itu, Shin-chan segera mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku tidak satu rasa dengannya."

"Dia sampai membungkuk minta maaf. Shin-chan sudah yakin sekali kalau pasangan yang cocok bagi Scorpio itu Cancer. Oha Asa pun mengatakan begitu, tapi dia bilang…" Takao mengangkat tangan kirinya, berpose seperti menekan kacamata imajiner yang melorot, _"Mungkin aku bukan Cancer yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Meski begitu.. aku doakan keberuntunganmu selalu. Selamat malam._ Lalu dia pergi begitu saja..! PELUK AKU, AKASHI, mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin menangis—!"

"Itu kesalahpahaman yang menyakitkan sekali," Akashi mengambil satu langkah ke samping untuk menghindari pelukan yang tak diinginkan. "Aku sudah lama sekali mengenal Midorima... bisa kupastikan kalau kejadian semalam itu pukulan telak untuk kepercayaan dirinya. Dan rasa percayanya pada orang lain."

"TIDAAAAK aku benar-benar orang jahat..!" Takao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tatapan Akashi melunak, "Kalian harus memperjelas hal ini secepatnya. Midorima memang temanku sejak lama, tapi kau temanku juga. Aku tidak ingin kalian sama-sama terluka seperti ini." Karena kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, senyum ceria dan tingkah Takao yang komikal sejak tadi—semua itu hanyalah sebuah akting.

"Awww Sei-chan!" Takao kembali menyerbu hendak memeluk, dan Akashi kembali melangkah menghindar. Kadang Akashi berpikir, orang ini mungkin ada ikatan keluarga dengan Mibuchi. Terlalu mirip. "Aku akan bicara empat mata dengan Shin-chan setelah ini. _Thanks,_ Akashi, membicarakannya denganmu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Sama-sama," balas Akashi kalem. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Takao memang telah menjadi salah satu teman terdekatnya.

Tapi Akashi masih penasaran tentang satu hal, "Takao. Tentang 'saking bahagianya sampai susah bicara' tadi.. separah itukah?" Itu adalah hal yang akan sangat merugikan bila sampai terjadi. Bukan masalah bahagianya, tapi jika Akashi terjerumus kesalahpahaman seperti kasus Takao dan Midorima tadi..

Sesosok berambut abu-abu dengan bola mata kosong berwarna senada mampir sejenak di pikiran Akashi. Tidak, orang itu bersosialisasi saja sudah susah, Akashi tidak tega kalau ia dan orang itu sampai tertimpa kesalahpahaman yang sama...

Takao tertegun sejenak, sebelum tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi dan berkata dengan penuh sayang, "Memang terkadang sulit menghadapi Shin-chan yang tidak jujur pada diri sendiri itu.."

"..tapi saat kau jadi sasaran afeksi seorang _tsundere..._ Bahagianya bukan main. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan merasakannya, _ne,_ Akashi?")

 **-x-**

 _Flashback_ yang terlalu panjang.

"..."

Genggaman di tangan mengendur, menjauh tiba-tiba. Akashi reflek menangkap tangan yang kabur tersebut dengan miliknya, "Kenapa dilepas?"

Mayuzumi menatap dengan datar—tapi di balik mata abu-abu itu Akashi melihat sepercik keraguan, "Karena kau tiba-tiba diam dan tidak merespon apa-apa."

Astaga. Berapa menit ia melamun tadi?

Situasi ini bisa jadi sangat buruk seperti kesalahpahaman Takao dan Midorima waktu itu.

"Lepas, Akashi,"

"Maaf," kali ini Akashi yang menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi—dingin sekali, atau mungkin tubuh Akashi saja yang menghangat—dan menariknya mendekat, "Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Jadi sasaran afeksi seorang _tsundere_ itu... Takao benar; rasanya hangat sekali."

"H-hah?" Mayuzumi menarik tangannya, kosong di matanya hilang dalam sekejap. "Meracau apa lagi kau? Siapa juga yang _tsundere!"_

Salah besar jika mengira Akashi Seijuurou akan menyerah begitu saja. Tangan Mayuzumi ditarik lagi, "Aku pinjam. Novelnya. Sebagai gantinya, akan kupinjamkan bidak-bidak shogi-ku.." Akashi berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, akan kuberikan satu set permainan shogi-ku. Aku bisa beli yang baru. Dengan syarat Mayuzumi juga memberikan novel itu."

Mayuzumi baru sadar Akashi sedang meracau tentang apa, "Aku bahkan tidak suka shogi! Dan tadi kubilang aku hanya akan meminjamkannya kan, kenapa kau melunjak?" _Astaga. Akashi serius menanggapi perkara novel tadi!?_

Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lebih baik berhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian orang sekitar, "..aku punya usulan."

"Silahkan."

"Pertama kita hentikan kegiatan tarik-menarik tangan ini.." Jujur, pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi mulai pegal karena semua kegilaan ini. "..kedua, lupakan soal novelku tadi. Dan kau tidak usah beli satu set shogi baru."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tangan Mayuzumi perlahan-lahan ia lepaskan. Saat pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengira Akashi benar-benar menurut seperti anak baik, mantan kaptennya itu membuka mulut,

 _"Tokeijikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imouto_ volume satu."

"..."

Akashi menegakkan punggung dan berkata dengan mantap, "Novel itu penting bagiku. Ingat pertemuan pertama kita di atap waktu itu? Pokoknya aku ingin novel yang itu."

 _Penting bagiku,_ katanya..! "...kau—dasar memalukan _."_

"Kalau bukan novel yang itu aku tidak mau."

" _Iya,_ Akashi, sudah bicaranya—"

 **-x-**

Garpu dan pisau diletakkan dengan rapi di atas _hotplate._ Piring saji pun sudah dalam keadaan kosong, hanya menyisakan lembaran tisu bekas pakai. Noda cokelat di dasar cangkir menjadi bukti bahwa minuman telah diteguk sampai habis.

Mayuzumi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela, memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Matahari masih tidak tampak, dan mungkin akan begitu terus sampai malam tiba..

Ponsel bergetar dua kali—pertanda ada surel masuk. Mayuzumi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, tanpa terburu-buru, masih dengan wajah kalem yang amat tampan.

[ _Sun, 01:57 PM_

 _From: Pengganggu #3_

 _Subject: Gomen! ! !_

 _MAYUZUMI-SAN maaf banget yang tadi! ! Reo-nee bilang dia lupa diri karena melihat cowok ganteng, padahal menurutku Hyuuga Junpei-nya Seirin biasa saja sih. Akashi bagaimana? Jangan bilang dia sadar kalau yang lari tadi benar Reo-nee? ? ? GAWAT KALAU SAMPAI TERJADIII!1!_ _Tapi tenang saja, kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi kok! ! Aku dan Ei-chan sudah memarahi Reo-nee tadi, segar banget rasanya, karena daritadi kami terus yang dimarahi Reo-n_ (cont.) ]

"..."

 _Merusak. Suasana._

Mayuzumi menatap barisan kalimat pada _email_ yang dikirim oleh Pengganggu #3—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayama—dengan ekspresi kalem yang menyeramkan... sulit diartikan. _Email_ yang terlalu panjang dengan tanda seru yang terlalu banyak dan terlalu _berisik_ ini, membacanya saja membuat Mayuzumi kesal.

Ponsel bergetar sekali lagi. Sumpah, kalau ini pesan tiada akhir yang panjangnya menyerupai kereta api _lagi—_

[ _Sun, 01:58 PM_

 _From: Pengganggu #3_

 _Subject: Kelupaan!_

 _WWWWW aku malah lupa memberitahu hal penting! Setelah ini Mayuzumi-san ajak Akashi ke wahana Splash Slider ya! Kami sudah merencanakan sesuatu~~ tenang saja penyamaran super kami tidak mungkin terbongkar kok! ! !_ ]

"..."

 _Ini apa lagi..._

"Mayuzumi."

Yang dipanggil menoleh tanpa suara. Akashi yang baru saja kembali dari kasir kini duduk di kursi seberangnya, "Sekarang kita ke mana?"

 _Pulang,_ batin Mayuzumi menjawab asal. Yah, tidak mungkin ia benar-benar menjawab pulang, dan rasanya agak mencurigakan kalau Mayuzumi mengatakan _aku disuruh membawamu ke Splash Slider,_ karena itu ia membalas dengan, "Jalan-jalan sebentar dulu saja. Aku masih kenyang."

Telinga tikus kebanggaan kembali hinggap di kepala bersurai merah (Mayuzumi mencoba pura-pura lupa dan meninggalkan telinga tikus berpita merah miliknya di atas meja, namun tentu saja Akashi membaca siasatnya dengan mudah, rencananya pun gagal). Akashi mengangguk menyetujui, "Baiklah."

Akashi tidak curiga sama sekali, bahkan setelah mereka berdua melangkah ke luar restoran. Seperti melupakan insiden yang-barusan-itu-Mibuchi beberapa waktu lalu, namun Mayuzumi tetap tidak tenang, karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan lupa semudah itu.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa berdoa, apa pun yang direncanakan tiga idiot itu nantinya tidak akan mengacaukan segalanya.

 **-x-**

Setelah kira-kira tujuh menit berjalan-jalan santai tanpa tujuan yang jelas—sumpah, Mayuzumi tidak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya—Mayuzumi dihadapkan oleh dua kenyataan. Antara ini takdir yang sudah ditentukan dari sananya, atau Buddha bersekongkol dengan Mibuchi dan kawan-kawan (Mayuzumi rasa Buddha tidak akan seiseng itu, tapi siapa juga yang tahu).

Karena saat ini, mereka tengah berhadapan dengan papan kayu yang bertuliskan;

 _SPLASH SLIDER! Taklukan percikan besar di akhir petualangan!_

...yang benar saja.

Mayuzumi bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak wahana yang Hayama maksudkan itu berada, tapi di sini lah mereka sekarang. Pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata, kemudian mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati—sepenuhnya yakin kalau hitungannya tidak akan meleset.

 _5.. 4.. 3.. 2... 1,_

Akashi mencicit tepat pada waktunya, "Mayuzumi, itu.. perosotannya tinggi sekali."

 _Nah, kan._

Mayuzumi menatap seluncuran raksasa yang merupakan akhir dari wahana Splash Slider tersebut dengan wajah masam. Bukan hanya tempat, tapi ia juga lupa kalau wahana ini menggunakan air.. akan sangat menyebalkan jika pakaiannya basah di hawa sedingin ini.

Diliriknya Akashi yang masih menatap seluncuran tinggi tersebut—dengan bintang yang lagi-lagi muncul di matanya. Setelah berbagai macam wahana mereka naiki hari ini.. kenapa bintang itu tidak hilang-hilang sih!?

Mayuzumi berpikir sejenak.

Tapi.. ia tidak sepenuhnya ingin kilau bintang tersebut hilang juga sih... (Terjemahan: Mayuzumi tidak rela kalau Akashi versi _rare_ ini hilang begitu saja.)

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku celana untuk mengusap tengkuk lehernya—mereka sudah tidak bergandengan tangan sejak wahana Aero Race satu jam lalu, Akashi mungkin sedikit kecewa—dan tidak melihat ke arah Akashi saat mengatakan, "Apa boleh buat. Ayo antri."

"Kau yakin?" Akashi menoleh ke arah yang lebih tua. Mayuzumi masih tidak melihatnya. "Sudah tidak terlalu kenyang?"

"Hn. Lagipula kita sedang di dekat sini, mau bagaimana lagi."

 _ **Beberapa menit kemudian..**_

"Teriakannya nyaring sekali.. apa seseram itu perosotannya?"

Antrian panjang tentu saja tak terelakkan. Mungkin terbilang penuh sesak. Namun Akashi sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah atau keberatan meski diharuskan berdiri lama-lama, mungkin karena ini wahana air pertamanya.

"Jadi kurang lebih seperti ini kan," pemuda berambut merah itu bersuara sekali lagi. "Kita akan naik perahu yang menyerupai batang kayu di atas air sungguhan, mengikuti jalur yang telah ditetapkan," Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "dan pada akhir 'petualangan', perahu kayu akan menanjak naik dan meluncur dari ketinggian... berapa meter tadi?"

"Pokoknya tinggi," balas Mayuzumi tak acuh. "Perahu meluncur dan.. _splash._ Bajumu basah semua. Selesai."

"Caramu menjelaskan itu benar-benar tidak menarik. Nilainya 30 dari 100. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pilih pekerjaan _marketing."_

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi orang _marketing,"_ siapa juga Akashi seenaknya memberi nilai?

Mayuzumi melihat ke sekeliling, memandang tanpa minat. Namun yang ada di pikirannya adalah _mana Hayama dan yang lainnya?_ "Mayuzumi, yang di sana itu apa?"

Mayuzumi menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi. Itu seperti.. meja resepsionis yang penuh komputer? Ah, bukan, "Itu tempat mengambil hasil foto."

"Foto?"

"Saat perahu terjun di seluncuran nanti," Mayuzumi dan Akashi sama-sama melangkah maju saat antriannya bergerak. "Ada kamera tersembunyi yang akan memotret momen itu. Jadi wajah aibmu saat menjerit akan diabadikan dan dapat ditertawakan seumur hidup."

Alis-alis merah Akashi saling bertemu saat ia membalas, _"Skill marketing_ -mu benar-benar parah. Produk tidak akan terjual kalau caramu memasarkannya seperti itu."

Perempatan urat di dahi Mayuzumi muncul karena kesal, "Aku tahu sudah takdirmu untuk mengambil alih perusahaan, Akashi-sama, tapi tolong jauh-jauh dariku kalau mau membicarakan hal-hal berbau bisnis."

"Hmph." Akashi tidak meneruskan perdebatan mereka, lebih tertarik memperhatikan meja penuh komputer tempat mengambil hasil foto tadi. Pihak Splash Slider bahkan memajang beberapa foto sebagai contoh, ada yang penumpang perahunya menjerit semua, ada yang sengaja memasang wajah datar semua, ada yang berpose seperti sedang di tengah-tengah permainan catur (dalam keadaan meluncur, ingat itu!) lengkap dengan papan caturnya, bahkan ada yang melamar pasangannya di tengah-tengah cipratan air itu..

Akashi tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide. _Benar.. kalau dengan Mayuzumi, tentu saja pose yang itu,_ "Mayuzu—..."

Sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang—di belakang Mayuzumi membuat Akashi berhenti bicara.

Seorang pria. Tubuhnya besar—lebih tinggi dari Mayuzumi—mengenakan jaket hitam tertutup bahkan sampai mengenakan tudungnya. Tidak sampai situ saja, pria itu juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker putih, sukses menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Akashi adalah: orang ini mencurigakan.

"Oi," Mayuzumi mungkin menyadari kalau Akashi menatap terlalu lama, "kenapa bengong?"

"Tidak.. apa-apa," Akashi dapat melihat kalau pria itu memiliki kulit yang agak gelap—dan berkeringat. Kenapa berkeringat? Meski dibungkus jaket hitam seperti itu, udaranya masih tetap dingin kan? Tidak wajar kalau berkeringat dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini.

...kecuali kalau pria itu gelisah, bisa saja; berkeringat dingin karena gelisah.

Mungkin.. pria itu memang merencanakan sesuatu yang patut dicurigai.

Mayuzumi (yang menyadari Akashi tidak berkedip sejak tadi) menoleh ke belakang—beradu pandang dengan pria serba hitam itu untuk beberapa detik, kemudian beralih pada Akashi lagi. Wajahnya masih datar. "Melihat orang terus-terusan itu tidak sopan, aku sudah pernah bilang kan."

"Hmm," _Mayuzumi bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin aku memang berpikir terlalu panjang,_ "..baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Mayuzumi, aku sudah menentukan kita akan berpose seperti apa."

"..pose apa?" Mayuzumi balas bertanya, kedua tangan kini bersarang dalam kantung jaket _baseball_ -nya.

"Pose saat meluncur di akhir nanti," balas Akashi mantap, pria mencurigakan di belakang Mayuzumi dilupakannya begitu saja.

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mengangkat dagunya sedikit dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan Mayuzumi Chihiro itu lebih rendah dari kotoran, "Begini."

"..."

"..."

"...itu pose apa."

"Ini pose 'ketahuilah tempatmu' atau 'kepalamu terlalu tinggi'."

"..." _Dia sedang jadi Akashi yang mana sih!?_

"..."

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." _Ugh,_ biarpun telinga tikus di kepalanya itu tidak mengintimidasi sama sekali, tatapan itu benar-benar membuat Mayuzumi merasa seperti makhluk paling rendah sedunia—

Akashi tersenyum seperti tidak baru saja menginjak-injak harga diri Mayuzumi lewat satu tatapan, "Aku rasa akan lucu kalau kita terlihat seperti itu saat meluncur nanti. Mayuzumi bisa pakai tatapan bosan hidupmu yang biasa, tapi tangan disilangkan juga."

 _Kurang ajar,_ "Kau dan aku.. tidak, seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau hal yang kau anggap lucu itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Akashi. Melucu bukan bakatmu."

"Pokoknya nanti kita berpose begitu."

(Akashi tidak menyadari; selama ia dan Mayuzumi sibuk mengobrol, tangan Mayuzumi yang berada di dalam saku sibuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang.)

 **-x-**

 _"Astaga.."_ Suara berbisik di balik punggung besar Nebuya terdengar seperti menahan emosi yang membludak-bludak. _"Kau dengar yang Sei-chan katakan barusan? Pose ketahuilah tempatmu..! Imut banget, aku juga ingin jadi sasaran tatapan itu! Aahhh—!"_

 _"Reo-nee,"_ suara yang lain berbisik menimpali, _"kalau sampai penyamaran kita terbongkar dan ketahuan gara-gara Reo-nee berisik, nanti Mayuzumi-san marah besar lho!?"_

" _Tapi.. ini pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Sei-chan..!"_

"UHUK UHUK," Nebuya pura-pura batuk untuk menimpa bisikan-bisikan yang entah kenapa semakin keras itu. Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang berdiri di depannya masih sibuk dengan satu sama lain.

Hayama—yang masih bersembunyi di balik teman gorilanya bersama Mibuchi—tiba-tiba merasakan getaran pada celananya. _"Itu pasti_ email _dari Mayuzumi-san!"_

" _Apa katanya?"_

[ _Sun, 02:17 PM_

 _From: Mayuzumi-san_

 _Subject: -_

 _suruh nebuya berhenti menatap akashi dengan keringat mengucur seperti om-om mesum seperti itu. aku juga bisa dengar suara mibuchi dari sini,suruh dia diam_ ]

 _"..."_

"Nee, _Kotaro, apa katanya?"_

" _Intinya Ei-chan mirip om-om mesum dan Reo-nee disuruh diam."_

 _"Apa!?"_

"UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUK."

 **-x-**

Antrian semakin berkurang. Mayuzumi dan Akashi semakin mendekati pintu masuk menuju perahu kayu, dan saat itu lah Akashi melihat papan pemberitahuan.

 _Letakkan barang-barang Anda di sini bila tidak ingin terkena basah._

"Bagaimana kalau kita menitipkannya juga?" Usul Akashi, memberi gestur pada meja penitipan di dekat para petugas. "Setidaknya baju luaran kita saja. Kalau semua pakaian kita basah total, pasti nanti masuk angin."

"Kau benar," Mayuzumi menurut, melepas jaket _baseball_ -nya dengan mudah, memindahkan ponselnya dari kantung jaket ke kantung celana. Mulut Akashi mendadak kering.

Bukan, bukan karena kaus lengan ¾ berwarna putih yang Mayuzumi kenakan tembus pandang atau semacamnya...

"Apa?" Mayuzumi mulai sadar lagi-lagi diperhatikan tanpa berkedip.

"...bukannya kau berhenti main basket selepas lulus SMA?"

Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa bola mata merah itu seperti sedang menelanjanginya, "...memang berhenti..?"

Akashi mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba lengan Mayuzumi yang _jauh_ lebih berbentuk sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Meraba sekali. Dua kali. "Coba jelaskan.. otot lengan ini terbentuk karena apa kalau bukan basket."

 _Tidak perlu meraba-raba di tempat umum juga kan!?_ Mayuzumi mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya, "...oke, ini memang karena main basket. Tiap akhir minggu diadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan angkatan atas, bukan permainan serius seperti di Rakuzan dulu.."

Akashi masih menatap lengannya—bahkan tidak melihat wajah Mayuzumi sama sekali, "...dan, bukannya mau sombong, tapi orang-orang di kampus semuanya payah. Atau mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan permainan _first-string_ Rakuzan. Jadi aku selalu dipanggil untuk jadi _starter."_

Akashi baru menatap wajahnya sekarang, "Oh. Aku bangga mendengarnya." _Iya, tapi sudah dong meraba-rabanya..!_

"Tadinya kau kira lenganku akan selembek apa hah?" Mayuzumi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi untuk menghentikan kegiatan meraba-rabanya—ini tempat umum, astaga—dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula sejak dulu alasanku bermain basket memang untuk kesehatan fisik, tidak sepertimu yang bermain basket untuk menguasai dunia."

Akashi pura-pura tidak dengar kalimat terakhir, "Tentu saja aku cemas saat kau bilang akan berhenti main basket.. kupikir yang kau lakukan selain belajar hanyalah membaca _light novel_ sambil tidur-tiduran, aku sangat yakin perutmu yang sekarang sedikit buncit."

Mayuzumi mendengus, tidak terima, "Aku juga melakukan macam-macam _push-up_ untuk mempertahankan otot perutku tahu."

Hening.

Akashi diam. Mayuzumi baru sadar kalau ia salah bicara.

"..kuperiksa—"

 _"Jangan!"_

Mayuzumi menangkap kedua tangan Akashi yang lagi-lagi hendak meraba-raba. Meraba lengan, baiklah, Mayuzumi bisa tahan, tapi kalau perut kan..!

"Kenapa panik?" Akashi tersenyum miring. Tangannya masih berontak dari genggaman, "Selaku mantan kaptenmu, aku hanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan sebentar. Masa tidak boleh."

Mayuzumi memicingkan matanya kesal. Orang ini tahu malu tidak sih!? "Pokoknya _tidak boleh."_

"Cuma sebentar."

" _Jangan!"_

Tangan yang tadinya berontak kini melemas. Akashi mengangkat bahu, ekspresi jahilnya hilang dalam sekejap, "Baiklah. Lain kali saja.. lagipula aku bisa menyingkap kaus Mayuzumi kapan pun aku mau."

 _Twitch._

Cengkraman pada tangan Akashi melonggar, namun tidak sepenuhnya dilepaskan, "Memangnya mau kapan."

"Nanti kalau aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu lagi, misalnya."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Itu lebih baik. Kau bebas meraba-raba perutku di sana."

"Oh? Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa yang melibatkan meraba-raba perut."

Pergelangan tangan yang masih digenggam ditarik mendekat, dan Mayuzumi membalas dengan suara rendah, "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kau yang berbaring di bawahku, di atas ranjang—"

Hening.

...terbawa suasana.

Akashi—yang matanya membulat sempurna untuk beberapa detik—tersenyum angkuh saat berkata, "Mayuzumi.. vulgar sekali."

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_ "..."

Genggaman akhirnya dilepas tanpa suara. Akashi menanggalkan _coat_ cokelatnya, menggantungnya di satu lengan dan berdiri menghadap depan. Menunggu antrian seperti anak baik, ekspresinya netral. Entah Mayuzumi sedang memasang wajah seperti apa sekarang.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUK _OHOK-"_ Pria di belakang mereka kembali terbatuk-batuk heboh di balik maskernya—mungkin karena dia mendengar percakapan barusan. Atau sedang sakit batuk sungguhan.

(Kalau didengarkan baik-baik, sebenarnya ada suara bisik-bisik saat pria itu terbatuk tadi:

" _Reo-nee. Jangan. Cubit. Cubit!"_

" _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak teriak tahu! Kau dengar tidak Mayuzumi-san bilang apa!? Sesuatu yang ada ranjangnya! !"_

" _Kau mencubitku hanya karena mendengar bagian yang ada ranjangnya!?")_

 **-x-**

"Akhirnya," Mayuzumi menghela nafas lega. Akashi tersenyum maklum di sampingnya, memberikan _coat_ serta jaket kekasihnya pada petugas di depan mereka.

Perahu berbentuk batang pohon raksasa tersebut memiliki tiga baris dengan dua kursi di setiap barisnya. Itu artinya mau tidak mau Mayuzumi dan Akashi harus berbagi tumpangan dengan orang asing.

Itu artinya berbagi tumpangan dengan pria serba hitam yang mengantri di belakang mereka.

"Tas itu isinya kamera. Tolong esktra hati-hati saat meletakkannya, ya, jangan dibanting,"

Akashi melirik wanita tinggi—wanita, kan? Suaranya memang cukup rendah untuk seorang wanita, tapi bisa saja karena dia penyanyi atau semacamnya—yang baru saja berbicara pada salah satu petugas. Rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang, bibirnya merah terang karena _lipstick._ Sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya familiar—Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya saat wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sadar diperhatikan.

Lain halnya dengan teman sang wanita—pemuda berpenampilan cuek berambut pirang itu tidak bicara apa-apa sejak Akashi pertama melihatnya, hanya mengangguk singkat atau memutar bola mata untuk merespon temannya yang sesekali berbisik di telinga. Tingginya hampir menyamai Mayuzumi.. cueknya pun menyamai Mayuzumi, agaknya, yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah pemuda pirang ini memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal.

Dua orang ini adalah penumpang lain selain pria berjaket hitam tadi.

Yang membuat Akashi sedikit—hanya sedikit—frustasi adalah, _tiga orang ini kenapa familiar sekali._

"Akashi, ayo masuk."

Mayuzumi tahu-tahu sudah duduk di baris terdepan. Wanita berambut gelombang tadi duduk di baris kedua, sendirian—si rambut pirang dan orang mencurigakan duduk di baris terakhir.

Akashi mengerjap, semua analisis yang berkecamuk di otaknya seperti menguap saat melihat air di bawah perahu—air sungguhan! (Ayolah, ini wahana air pertamanya, ingat?)

"Saya ingatkan untuk tidak mencoba keluar dari perahu selama wahana berjalan. Sekali lagi, dimohon untuk tidak mencoba keluar dari perahu selama wahana berjalan."

"Mayuzumi, kita jalan," diucapkan penuh semangat oleh yang berambut merah.

"Iya, kita jalan," diucapkan dengan nada lelah oleh yang berambut keabuan.

Musik mengalun dari segala arah, dan perahu bergerak maju seperti terbawa arus. Jalur wahana menyerupai aliran sungai, latar di sekitar pun mendukung itu—duduk di samping Mayuzumi di atas mesin bergerak seperti ini mengingatkan Akashi tentang sesuatu.

"Mayuzumi. Rasanya seperti wahana rumah hantu tadi, iya kan?"

"...kenapa kau bahas itu lagi sih? Padahal aku bermaksud untuk melupakannya seumur hidup.."

Akashi terkekeh, "Di sini tidak akan ada zombi, kalau itu yang kau cemaskan."

"Kenapa juga di _sungai_ ada zombi?"

"Kau benar. Kalau latarnya sungai seperti ini, makhluk yang paling pantas muncul tentu saja kappa, ya."

"Kappa!?"

 _ **Di kursi belakang...**_

Mibuchi membuat gestur 'kemari' dengan keempat jarinya. Hayama dan Nebuya memajukan wajah mereka, meminjamkan telinga masing-masing.

"Aku senang sejauh ini penyamaran kita berjalan mulus dan Sei-chan sempat terpana karena kecantikanku tadi," Mibuchi berbisik penuh emosi pada kedua rekannya. "Tapi mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan satu sama lain! Memangnya dunia milik mereka sendiri!? Aku yang selaku penonton juga lama-lama kesal!"

Hayama baru saja hendak membalas saat suara Akashi kembali terdengar, "Mayuzumi, jangan celupkan jarimu seperti itu."

"Cuma ingin tahu airnya dingin atau tidak. Santai."

"Petugasnya bilang untuk tidak mengeluarkan anggota tubuh kan."

"Tidak, dia bilang jangan mencoba keluar dari perahu."

"Sama saja bahayanya—ah, rel kereta di bawah airnya terlihat. Jadi perahu kayu ini memang kereta mesin juga ya.."

"Sudah pasti kan? Tidak mungkin perahu sungguhan yang dilepas begitu saja."

" _...aku kesal! Aku juga mau!"_ Mibuchi memekik (sambil berbisik, entah bagaimana caranya).

"Mau apa, Reo-nee? Mau mencelupkan jari? Mau kereta mesin? Mau pacar? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Kau mengejekku!?"

 _"Ssst!_ Penyamaranmu sekarang itu wanita anggun yang super _high-class,_ jangan pasang wajah menyeramkan begitu!" Hayama menekan kacamatanya yang melorot, jelas tidak biasa memakai kacamata. Entah darimana Reo-nee-nya itu bisa mendapatkan bermacam-macam aksesori seperti wig dan kacamata lensa nol untuk misi penyamaran ini, "Setidaknya bahagialah sedikit! Yang sedang duduk di kursi depan bersikap seperti anak kecil itu kapten kita lho! Kapten Akashi kita!"

Saat Mibuchi beringsut kesal dan kembali menghadap depan, kalah berdebat, Hayama menyikut pemuda di sampingnya, "Ei-chan, yang mendapat peran pendiam dan cuek itu kan aku, kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?"

"Err," Nebuya mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Kata-kata Mayuzumi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Dia bilang aku seperti om-om mesum, bagaimana kalau itu benar!? Kalau sampai Kapten Akashi tahu _aku_ -lah om-om mesum yang di antrian tadi, bisa-bisa dia men-tiga-gandakan porsi latihanku atau semacamnya kan!?"

"Itu yang kau cemaskan!? Dan men-tiga-gandakan itu bahkan bukan kata yang benar, _muscle-idiot!"_

Sungguh, dibandingkan dengan Reo-nee atau Ei-chan, Hayama kira ialah yang paling normal di antara ketiganya.

Akashi masih asyik mengobrol dengan Mayuzumi—sebenarnya yang berbicara hanya Akashi, Mayuzumi memilih untuk hanya mendengarkan sejak tadi. Entah mendengarkan cerita Akashi atau mendengarkan kasak-kusuk di kursi belakang, karena beberapa detik kemudian manik kelabunya melirik tajam ke para penumpang belakang.

 _Hiii!_

Tangan kanan yang melintang di sandaran kursi (Mibuchi sangat gemas melihat ini, karena mau disengaja atau tidak, tangan itu benar-benar seperti hendak merangkul pundak Sei-chan tercintanya) perlahan-lahan naik sedikit untuk membentuk kepalan. Tidak sampai situ saja; ibu jarinya mengacung keluar tiba-tiba, dalam posisi terbalik pula.

 _Hiii! Ini sih jelas kalau Mayuzumi-san marah!_

 _Kita berisik, kita terlalu berisik!_

 _Kenapa jadi telepati begini sih!?_

"Kenapa?" Akashi tahu-tahu menoleh ke belakang. Kepalan tangan Mayuzumi lepas seketika. Mibuchi memasang wajah anggun, Hayama memasang wajah jutek, dan Nebuya bersiul-siul sok inosen (orang ini mungkin nomor satu dalam hal menghabiskan lima mangkuk _gyudon_ dalam semenit, tapi _skill_ menyamarnya sangat payah).

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Mayuzumi balas bertanya.

Akashi diam sejenak, jelas curiga, namun akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa deh."

Percakapan yang sangat tidak jelas.

 **-x-**

Akashi dapat melihat rel yang menanjak seperti gunung tidak jauh dari perahu mereka—akhir dari wahana ini sebentar lagi tercapai. "Sebentar lagi difoto," ucapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sebentar lagi _basah,"_ Mayuzumi tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Mibuchi menoleh dan berbisik dengan cepat, "Keluarkan kertas kalian masing-masing! Kalau sudah di puncak, angkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi, jangan sampai terlipat atau terbalik, setelah itu langsung simpan lagi sebelum Sei-chan lihat! Mengerti!?"

Nebuya dan Hayama mengeluarkan karton putih (yang dilipat berkali-kali agar muat di kantung) masing-masing, dan Hayama mengangkat tangannya sebelum bertanya, "Boleh teriak kan? Biar tidak garing?"

"Boleh!"

Nebuya menyusul, mengangkat tangannya, "Boleh berpose kan?"

"Boleh! Silahkan!"

 _"MUSC—"_

"Tanpa suara! !"

 _"Muscle..."_

Hayama terkekeh pelan, kemudian berusaha memasang wajah cuek lagi. Ugh, diberi peran 'cowok cuek' itu sangat menyebalkan, tidak bisa tersenyum.. kenapa Mayuzumi-san betah banget berwajah seperti ini sih..

Seperti para penumpang belakang, penumpang depan pun sibuk dengan persiapan, "Posenya, Mayuzumi."

Mayuzumi menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Hn."

"Bagus."

...persiapannya tidak seheboh yang di belakang, sih.

"Oi," Mayuzumi memanggil, wajah datarnya masih menghadap depan. Perahu mulai menanjak, meninggalkan jalur air di bawah. "Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin kau dapat mempertahankan wajah datar saat meluncur nanti? Ini wahana Splash pertamamu. Bisa saja kau terkejut dan wajah aibmu tertangkap kamera."

"Dan itu akan membuatmu senang, begitu?" Balas Akashi sama datarnya.

"Oh, sangat."

Perahu sudah di puncak.

Dan—

"..."

"..."

— _terjun._

 _"UUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH_ — _!"_

 **-x-**

Tiga penumpang belakang turun dari perahu dengan tergesa-gesa, dua di antaranya membawa selembar kertas yang seingat Akashi tidak mereka bawa sebelumnya.

Akashi bahkan belum turun dari perahu saat Mayuzumi mengatakan, "Akashi, aku akan ke tempat hasil foto, kau ambilkan jaketku."

Lengan bagian kirinya basah kuyup karena cipratan air. Begitu juga dengan rambut kelabunya yang sedikit lepek karena bulir-bulir air di beberapa helainya—tapi Mayuzumi yang basah itu seksi. "Kita bisa ke ambil foto sama-sama kan? Tidak usah berpencar begitu.."

"Er, antriannya pasti panjang—pokoknya aku duluan."

Akashi mengernyit heran, lengan bagian kanan dan rambutnya sama basahnya, namun mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **-x-**

 _"NNNNOOOOOOOOO_ AKU MENGACAUKAN FOTONYAAAAAAA!"

Ini lah kenapa Mayuzumi tidak ingin Akashi ikut bersamanya, "Berisik, Mibuchi. Kemarikan."

"Kacau bagaimana!? Reo-neeeee lihat lihaaaat!"

"Poseku bagaimana? _Manly_ sekali kan!?"

Foto yang _baru_ saja keluar dari mesin pencetak itu (masih sangat hangat, bahkan) seperti ini:

Nebuya di kursi belakang sebelah kiri mengangkat kertas bertuliskan _happy_ di satu tangan, tangan yang lain mengepal dan tentu saja berpose memamerkan otot lengan, masker sudah diturunkan agar tidak menutupi mulut yang berteriak.

Hayama di sampingnya mengangkat kertas bertuliskan _birthday_ dengan dua tangan, mulut terbuka lebar bukti menjerit sekuat tenaga, kacamatanya agak merosot dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Mibuchi mengedipkan satu mata dengan genit—oke, cantik—ujung-ujung rambut panjang palsunya seakan melayang saat perahu meluncur turun, telapak tangan kanan terbuka menghadap atas, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya memegang kertas bertuliskan _Sei-chan!_ (dengan simbol hati).

Dua penumpang paling depan, Akashi dan Mayuzumi; kedua tangan disilangkan di dada, memasang ekspresi datar dengan tatapan seolah merendahkan—entah kenapa lebih seperti pose komite disiplin yang sedang berjaga di gerbang sekolah daripada kaisar dunia perbasketan, tapi komite disiplin sekolah mana yang mengenakan bando telinga tikus di kepala.

"Eeh, fotonya lucu..!" Hayama menyahut dengan senyum lebar, namun dua detik kemudian senyumnya luntur.

Karena foto tersebut memang akan sangat lucu dan sempurna, tentu saja, _kalau_ Mibuchi memegang kertasnya dengan benar.

Kenyataannya seperti ini: Mibuchi tidak memegang kertasnya dengan erat, kertas _Sei-chan!_ (simbol hati) tersebut melayang ke atas karena tekanan saat meluncur, alhasil terbang melayang menutupi setengah wajah Hayama (yang ekspresinya sangat bahagia).

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Mibuchi tidak membawa kertasnya saat ini.

"REO-NEE AKU ADA DOSA APA SIH SAMA REO-NEE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH."

" _C-chotto!_ Yang penting rencana kita sukses kan! D-dan lihat sisi baiknya! Wajahmu masih terlihat setengah, tidak usah semarah itu!"

"Kotaro," Nebuya meletakkan satu tangan di pundak sahabatnya, berkata dengan wajah serius, "Aku masih menyimpan spidol telinga tikus tadi. Ayo coret muka Reo sama-sama."

Hayama mulai berurai air mata, "Uhuhu.. Ei-chan...!"

"EIKICHI KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANI! TIDAK BOLEH!"

Mayuzumi _facepalm._ Ia masa bodoh dengan wajah Hayama yang tertutup setengah atau wajah Mibuchi yang sebentar lagi ternodai tinta spidol, yang penting keinginan Akashi untuk berpose _ketahuilah tempatmu_ -nya tadi tercapai. _Haaaaah._

"Yang rambutnya merah ini," petugas yang baru saja mencetak foto tersebut menyahut tiba-tiba, tersenyum canggung saat empat pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Anak ini sedang ulang tahun ya?"

Saat tiga dari empat orang mengangguk (Mayuzumi diam, tentu saja), pria itu tersenyum ramah, "Waah, senangnya, diberi kejutan seperti ini. Kalian teman-teman yang baik." Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Hayama, "Memang sayang wajahmu terhalang seperti itu, tapi yang penting adalah bagaimana temanmu nanti tersenyum saat menerima foto ini kan?"

"Eh.." Hayama mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu, "hehe. Iya juga sih.. Akashi pasti tertawa melihatnya. Kita sampai menyamar seperti ini pula.."

Mibuchi menghela nafas lega. _Setidaknya Kotaro sudah tidak marah.._ Dielusnya surai pirang itu, _"Gomen ne,_ Kotaro. Padahal tadi aku yang paling heboh mengatur semuanya.."

 _"Don't mind,_ Reo-nee! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Pria ramah itu tertawa, "Kalian bisa antri lagi kalau kalian mau, dan pastikan nanti kertasnya dipegang erat-erat."

"Tidak usah, Jisan, pengalaman yang tadi cukup sekali deh.." Nebuya-lah yang menjawab, disusul oleh tawa Mibuchi dan Hayama. Yah, menjalankan rencana ini memang benar-benar menguras fisik dan batin sih...

Pria berumur setengah baya itu baru sadar kalau pemuda yang masih memegang foto tersebut—duh, hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali—terdiam daritadi. "Ada apa, nak?"

"Tidak, aku.." Mayuzumi akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto (lebih tepatnya dari wajah Akashi). "Yang rambut merah ini bukan temanku," ucapnya datar.

Mibuchi mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit cemas. Jangan-jangan.. selama ini Mayuzumi-san masih dendam dengan Sei—

"Dia pacarku."

— _tIDAK JADI._

"Oh," si petugas foto mencicit salah tingkah, "maaf. Aku.. salah bicara."

"Hn."

 _"Mayuzumi-san..."_

Mayuzumi mengangkat satu alis saat mendengar geraman Mibuchi, "Apa? Itu kan fakta."

"Caramu mengatakannya _menyebalkan sekali!"_

"Terserah," balasnya singkat. "Jauh-jauh sana. Akashi itu lebih pintar dari otak kalian bertiga digabung jadi satu, cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadari penyamaran konyol ini."

 _"Geh-!_ Mayuzumi-san pedas banget sih ngomongnya!?"

"Serius, kenapa sih kau dan Akashi bisa pacaran..!?"

Mayuzumi melengos pergi.

Foto yang tadi dipegangnya tahu-tahu sudah berada di tangan Nebuya. "Lho..? Sejak kapan.."

 _"Aaaaaa!"_ Hayama berseru tiba-tiba, _"Misdirection overflow!"_

"Tidak, Kotaro, jurus itu kan cuma milik Kuroko-kun.."

 **-x-**

Mayuzumi tidak menemukan Akashi di tempat penitipan barang, tapi ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah di salah satu bangku taman di luar wahana. Akashi duduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, sudah mengenakan _coat_ cokelatnya lagi, menatap jaket Mayuzumi di pangkuannya.

Mayuzumi menghampiri, kedua tangan lagi-lagi di dalam saku. "Kenapa tidak menyusulku ke tempat foto?"

Akashi menengadah, ekspresinya masih sulit ditebak, "Kau yang minta kita berpencar tadi.. sudah pasti karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Melakukan sesuatu yang entah kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu.. yah, urusan apa pun itu, aku tak akan ikut campur." Akashi kembali menatap jaket di pangkuannya, "Jadi kurasa lebih baik menunggu di sini untuk mempermudahmu."

 _Ah,_ alis-alis Mayuzumi terangkat, _dia marah..?_ Untuk orang yang mengaku bisa melihat masa depan, tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi mungkin benar-benar membuat Akashi sedikit kesal, "Sori. Aku juga kelamaan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kepala bersurai merah ditepuk sekali. "Serius, jangan marah. Sekarang kau mau main apa?"

"Hasil fotonya mana?"

"...jelek, jadi tidak kuambil."

"Masa."

Mayuzumi menghela nafas panjang. "Cuma diberi jatah satu, kuberikan ke wanita yang tadi," _yah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih._

Akashi menatapnya dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan _aku tahu kau tidak jujur,_ karena kebohongan apa pun tidak akan luput dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Kau baik sekali. Yah, apa boleh buat.."

Akashi menyerahkan jaket _baseball_ itu kepada sang pemilik, namun Mayuzumi tidak langsung mengenakan, malah menggantungnya melewati pundak. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, tersenyum kecil, "Kalau caramu membawanya seperti itu, kau jadi mirip Nijimura-san."

Mayuzumi mematung.

 _Oke, anak ini serius ngambek, dia membandingkanku dengan si Nijimura-SAN ini dengan sengaja padahal dia jelas tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan—_ "Akashi, kau mau naik wahana apa sekarang?"

"Senang kau bertanya," balas pemuda itu singkat. Tangannya naik, menunjuk entah apa itu di ujung jalan, "Kurasa kalau naik itu bisa sekalian mengeringkan baju kita."

Mata Mayuzumi mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan—

...titisan iblis kalau sedang marah itu benar-benar tidak memberi ampun,

— _itu Jet Coaster._

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **FAQ:**

thor kok gemes banget seh nanggungnya mau naik jet coaster malah ditbc kayak boker udah diujung terus masuk lagi tau gak?!

hehe iya dong koko emang gemesin.

*dibuang ke kali*

 **a/n:**

akhirnya cita-cita tercapai hahahahah... salah satu tujuan koko dalam bikin fic ini adalah nulis scene di splash slider yang rusuhnya minta ampun itu. (aaaaaaaaahhhh saya cinta sekale rakuzan high *emot hati* *emot hati* *emot hati*)

ga koko ga nulis 8k karena lagi baik /digibeng/ tapi ini karena minggu depan saya gabisa apdet lagi ;v; ada acara kampus soalnya... hayoo ada yang bisa tebak bentar lagi ada event apa ;) /gausa

buat yang protes kenapa koko update suka lama.. maaf banget tapi saya juga ada urusan rl... :') /lemah lu/

makasih banyak yang sudah baca sampai sinii! ditunggu komentar2 lucu nya XD sampai jumpa di jet coaster chapter depan!


End file.
